And Then There Were Five?
by LadyCressa
Summary: After some odd behavior, Chichi shares some exciting news. Lots of fluff. GoChi.
1. Goku's Reaction

**And Then There Were Five?**

Usually the person wiping drool away as lunchtime aromas filled the house was Goku, not me. But there I was, wiping away an annoying, steady stream of saliva dribbling out of a corner of my mouth as I put the finishing touches on a feast that could feed a small army, but was meant only for four people.

My stomach growled and Goku chuckled behind me. "Hungry or something?"

Or something.

I bit my lip to hide my smile and simply nodded.

I slid the full serving platter off the counter and brushed past Goku with it. After the addition of the last platter on our very crowded table, lunch was ready.

"Please call the boys in, Goku."

He nodded and poked his head outside. "Gohan! Goten! Lunch is ready!"

In seconds, Goku, Gohan, and Goten were all seated and we dished ourselves up. I filled my plate, ate it all and went back for seconds. And then thirds, and three pairs of wide eyes blinked at me, their eyebrows raised in identical expressions of shocked confusion.

I set the two chicken legs I had in both hands on my plate and wiped my face and raised an eyebrow at them.

Gohan and Goten twitched their shoulders returned their attention to their meals, but Goku's gaze lingered on me before he shrugged it off and went back to his meal, too. The three of them shoveled food into the bottomless pits they had for stomachs, evidently already forgetting about my little display.

Close one.

I positively couldn't wait to tell them my news but I wanted Goku to know first. If they started pressing me for answers about the huge change in my appetite, I would have spilled the beans.

I paid close attention to my eating pace, being sure to keep it slower, but by the time I finished my third helping, I was stuffed to the gills and had to hide my yawn in my sleeve. I didn't want to alarm them any further.

As I got started on the dishes, Gohan excused himself upstairs to finish his homework and I inquired as to the state of Goten's homework.

Goten fidgeted.

"Then get upstairs and get it done."

He pouted a little bit. "Yes, Mom."

Goten hustled to his room as Goku brushed my shoulders with light fingertips, his chin settling on my shoulder. "I'm gonna go fishing for dinner tonight. I won't be gone long."

I nodded and tilted my face into his for a moment before I resumed scrubbing the dishes.

I didn't bother to hide my next wide yawn as the front door closed and I was left alone in the kitchen. Once the dishes were done, I decided I needed a nap, and that our couch looked quite inviting. I got myself comfortable and quickly drifted off.

* * *

An awful smell roused me from my peaceful, too-short nap – a smell strong enough to make me gag.

Fish mixed with stinky Saiyan sweat.

I pinched my nose and sat up – the culprit nowhere to be seen as I glared around the room. Until I noticed the light blanket I didn't remember covering myself with. I would have smiled at the sight of it if it weren't for the stench.

Heavy footsteps clomped into the room. "Welcome back, sleepyhead. Knocked yourself out from eating all that food?" He chuckled as heat flooded my cheeks and my glare deepened.

Nasally, I commanded, "Shower. Before you do _anything_ else. And dispose of that foul smelling _gi_ and your muddy boots _outside_."

He only chuckled again but went out to do as I ordered, returning stark naked – really, the man didn't have a _shred_ of modesty – and headed upstairs to our bathroom, taking the stench with him. I took a few big breaths of fresh air and sank back into the comfy cushions of our couch – only to be disturbed again just as I fell asleep by a gentle hand on my forehead.

I cracked an eye open, noting the sweet concern written all over his face – as well as the nice, clean smell of soap, his damp hair, and fresh _gi_.

He withdrew his hand. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Nodding, I sat up and fixed what I was sure was a disheveled mess of hair. "Oh, I'm fine, Goku." The boys were still upstairs so I took my chance and added with a grin, "It's nothing nine months won't cure."

I left Goku alone crouched before our sofa to puzzle over that one, his eyebrows pinched together in intense confusion. I wasn't outside for more than a few seconds before he stumbled out the front door after me – his eyebrows getting to know his hairline.

After quite the pregnant pause – neither of us so much as twitching – Goku's mouth opened and closed several times in a fish-like motion before he finally managed to stutter with a hand vaguely raised toward me, "W-we-we're having a baby…?"

I nodded, tugging my lip up in my teeth, and awaited his reaction.

He didn't make me wait long because his lips stretched into a wide grin and he closed the small bit of distance between us in two quick strides and before I knew it, I was swept up in the air and spun around as he cheered and I laughed with him.

Struggling to catch my breath through my laughter, I wheezed out, "Shhhh, Goku! The boys don't know and I want them to finish their homework before I tell them."

He quieted down and set me on my feet but his grin remained. I swayed on the spot, momentarily dizzy from Goku's exuberance. His large, gentle hands on my shoulders steadied me and he reached down to place his palm on my stomach, his eyes closed in concentration.

I put my hand over his. "Goku… do you feel it?"

He nodded, his eyes still closed. "I feel… something. Your energy's definitely different. It feels bigger and there's something else right here–" he rubbed my stomach lightly "–that's so faint, I can't really get a read on it. At least not yet."

I smiled as he opened his eyes. "Well, of course it's faint, Goku. I only found out this morning. Don't tell the boys yet. We'll tell them together this evening." I stood up on my tiptoes and gave him a quick kiss. "Let me check the laundry and then I'll start dinner. And clean that fish you brought home."

His reply was a bright, "Already done!"

I nodded. That explained his earlier stench.

The clothes on the lines were dry so I set to work, folding them and placing them in a laundry basket that I had set outside earlier that day. But when I went to pick up the large basket full of neatly folded clothing for the four of us, Goku grabbed the basket for me with a smile and carried it inside.

It wasn't even that heavy. Something told me he was going to be insufferable. He sure was with Gohan, not really letting me do much of anything around the house – especially as my stomach grew.

* * *

Daydreams of pink, of lace, of dresses, and of all things girlie and cute floated through my head as fish fillets sizzled in the frying pan. A daughter. What a lovely thought that was. I sighed wistfully.

My stomach rumbled, yanking me from my reverie.

Goku chortled behind me and I glanced at him. His soft smile made my heart flutter madly in my chest. Those smiles always did that to me – even after our nineteen years of marriage. He had been staring at me and wearing that smile the entire time I had been cooking. I returned his tender smile with one of my own.

Loud rumbling shook the house as two boisterous sets of footsteps entered the kitchen.

"Mmm! Smells great, Mom!"

I threw Gohan a smile over my shoulder as he took his seat at the table, shortly followed by Goten.

Goku and I exchanged another brief, private smile.

The last bit of fish cooked to perfection, I scooped the fillet onto the serving platter and Goku jumped up to carry it to the table for me, making several more trips with a lot more dishes.

Our table was as crowded as it always was. As I admired my handiwork, my stomach rumbled again and Goten giggled while Gohan raised a quizzical eyebrow at me.

Goku and I exchanged another look as I took my seat.

Gohan scooped some rice onto his plate. "Say… Mom? Are you okay?"

I fought my smile, hiding the twitching by biting my lip as I grabbed a fish fillet, and then said, "I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

He finished chewing a bite and gave me a sidelong look, an eyebrow raised in a step above suspicion. He didn't believe me at all. "Well… It's just that your energy feels… kinda unusual."

He sensed his new sibling – my smart, perceptive boy.

With Goten focused on me, all I could respond with was a tiny shake of my head and slightly narrowed eyes in warning to not go any further. I wanted Goten to figure it out, too.

Finally, Goten piped up with his cheeks puffed out with food like a chipmunk's, "Yeah, Mom. It's like you have three energies."

He fell silent, a thoughtful look on his face, and I automatically corrected him. "Don't talk with your mouth full, Goten." Until what he said hit me like a sack of bricks and I sought confirmation. " _Three_ energies…?"

Goten nodded. "Yep! Yours and two tiny ones!" He raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What does that mean?"

I stared at Goku who stared at me in return with a concentrated frown.

And then he jumped up so fast he upended his chair. "Holy crap… I don't know how I missed it. But it really _is_ twins!"

I put a hand on my stomach before I even realized what I was doing as Gohan laughed lightly and turned to Goten. "It means Mom is having babies, squirt."

Goten's chopsticks clattered to his plate, his undivided attention on me. "Wait. What? Really? I'm going to be a big brother? Is it boys or girls?" His bright eyes and excited smile fell into one of faint annoyance. "Will they have to sleep in my room?"

I laughed and opened my mouth to answer his fast torrent of questions, but was cut off by a loud thump and the crunching, grating sound of wood giving way under weight. I didn't immediately see Goku when I looked in his direction, but Gohan's stare on the floor clued me in.

I leaned over the table and there he was, sprawled on his back over the splintered remains of his chair and my mouth fell open, my hand subconsciously covering it in shock.

And then I was at his side as Gohan went to dampen a washcloth and handed it to me – from my all my fainting spells, he knew exactly what to do. I lifted Goku's head onto my lap and blotted his face and forehead with the cool washcloth.

"I can't believe Dad actually fainted."

"Me neither, Gohan."

I looked at Gohan and we burst out in side-splitting laugher as Goten joined us on the floor.

"Think he'll be okay, Mommy?"

I got my laughter under control and gave Goten a reassuring smile. "He'll be fine, sweetie. He's just shocked. That's all."

Goku stirred in my arms and blinked blearily up at me, a dazed smile on his lips. "I had the craziest dream. You were pregnant with twins."

I giggled and continued blotting his face with the washcloth. "It wasn't a dream, sweetheart."

After a couple moments of silence, he sat up slowly and rubbed his back, wincing. "Ugh… I feel like I've been sleeping on a rock."

I raised an eyebrow and cast a meaningful glance at the ruined chair and then at him.

"Oh." He put a hand to the back of his neck and chuckled nervously and I just shook my head, but couldn't bring myself to be even a little bit annoyed.

We got up off the floor and I went and got our broom and dustpan and swept up the mess of splinters.

"Something tells me things are going to get really chaotic around here with two half-Saiyan babies getting into everything," predicted Gohan.

I nodded. "Oh, yes. Things will be quite crazy, indeed."

I put the broom and dustpan away and put a hand on my flat stomach – which wouldn't be that way for long.

Goku walked up to me, his warm hand settling lightly over mine and he wore that same soft smile he wore the whole time he watched me cook our dinner. "I can't wait."

I smiled up at him and he wrapped his arms around me as he leaned down. I pushed myself up on my tiptoes and our lips met in the middle, my arms snaking around his sinewy neck. Things would be incredibly hectic with two new additions to the family, but we were more than equipped to handle it.


	2. Two Buns in the Oven

**Chapter 2:**

 **Two Buns in the Oven**

Our doorbell rang the next morning in the midst of the sizzling sounds of our breakfast.

Chichi rushed to answer it after wiping her hands on her apron. "Papa! Come in! Breakfast is almost ready."

He grinned at me as Chichi went back into the kitchen to tend to the food. "Hey, Goku!"

I smiled back. "Mornin', Ox King!"

"Grandpa!" was Goten's delighted cry as he ran down the stares and nearly bulldozed the giant man to the floor – leaving him staggering to regain his balance.

Ox King chuckled. "Hey, Goten!"

Gohan came down next, smiling at him. "Good morning, Grandpa!"

"Good morning, Gohan! Mmm! I smell cinnamon buns!"

Chichi giggled and flashed me a nervous smile before announcing, "Breakfast is ready!"

The boys and Ox King took their seats while I helped Chichi carry the food to the table, making sure she didn't lift some of the heavier serving platters.

Her stomach growled and she glanced at me with wide eyes as she passed me with a pitcher of fresh orange juice. I glanced at Ox King, who hadn't seemed to notice – or at least didn't say anything about it.

She had made it clear that under no circumstances were we to spill the beans to Ox King until we were all seated. But her stomach didn't get the memo, unleashing another growl as we carried the last few dishes to the table and took our seats. With the two of us being at separate ends of the kitchen, she couldn't just blame it on me.

Ox King pointed out with a chuckle, "A growling stomach is usually Goku's role, Chichi. Made yourself hungry cooking all this, did you?"

She nodded with a nervous chuckle, a light flush on her cheeks. "I suppose I did."

My stomach growled a response of its own and Ox King laughed as Chichi announced we could dig in. So we did.

I grinned at Chichi as she reached for her third helpings of scrambled eggs and sausage. Used to their mother's newfound appetite, neither of the boys batted an eye.

But Ox King certainly did. He was openly gaping at her. "The last time I saw you eat like this, you were pregnant with Goten."

Chichi and I exchanged quick, knowing smiles.

And then he put it together – grinning from ear to ear. "YOU'RE PREGNANT!?"

Mirroring his wide smile, she nodded.

In his hurry to get to Chichi, his chair flew backwards and he nearly upended the table – prevented only by me steadying it. He scooped her up and pulled her in for a big – but gentle – bear hug and kissed her cheek.

One arm still around Chichi, his massive hand landed on my shoulder and I was dragged out of my chair and squeezed against him, too.

"Congratulations to you both! Grandbaby number three for me to spoil. This is wonderful news!" He finally set us on our feet and turned to the boys. "So you're going to be a big brother, Goten! What do you think of that? Are you excited?"

Goten grinned and nodded vigorously. "Uh-huh! I just hope the tw–"

Gohan lunged for Goten – his chair scraping against the floor – and clamped a hand over his brother's mouth.

I blew out a silent breath.

Ox King raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to say something, but we were saved by the ding of the oven timer – signaling the other half of our announcement was ready. I used that momentary distraction to nod once at Gohan and his lightning quick Saiyan reflexes as Chichi ran to answer it.

She returned with a baking pan with two frosted steaming hot cinnamon buns each nearly as big as my head. She put the pan down in front of her father and waited quietly.

Catching her eye, I winked at her while Ox King's attention was on the two giant cinnamon buns in front of him.

He took a deep breath in through his nose and grinned up at her. "These smell delicious, Chichi! I hope you made enough for everyone!"

Chichi nodded and bit her lip. The boys and I exchanged looks – Goten's face an apologetic wince.

I smiled at him and winked as Ox King picked up his fork.

And then promptly dropped it – leaving his hand frozen in the air – and stuttered, "Wuh-wait just a minute… T-t- _two_!? Chichi… you just took _two_ buns out of the oven. Are you telling me you're having…?"

Chichi giggled and finished his question with, "Twins? Yes, Papa. Isn't it wonderful?"

His jaw hit the floor. And then he was on his feet, sweeping her up into another big hug.

He set her on her feet and grabbed her hands, smiling at her with tears in his eyes. "Twins! Oh, how wonderful! You're going to get the big family you've always wanted, Chichi!"

Chichi giggled – a little teary eyed herself – and sighed. "Yeah… we are."

Ox King released her and she went to grab the rest of the huge, freshly baked cinnamon buns. She separated them onto plates when she returned and passed them around before sitting down next to me.

The way her dark eyes glistened when she smiled up at me made me lean down and kiss her before I was even aware of what I was doing. When it was over, I couldn't tear my gaze from hers if I tried.

"Mmm! This is super yummy!"

Chichi twitched and turned her attention to Goten obliviously inhaling his cinnamon bun across the table, her smile a little bit shy.

I still couldn't stop staring at her with my elbow propped on the table and my face settling into my palm.

Chichi giggled, a light blush coloring her cheeks as she looked at me out of the corner of her eye. "Your cinnamon bun is going to get cold, silly."

I looked down at it. "Oh…Right."

I ate it, but it never had my full attention.

* * *

"Chichi?" I asked.

She paused wiping down the countertop long enough to glance at me where I sat at the table.

"Now that Ox knows, think we can tell everyone else now?"

She wrung the rag over the kitchen sink and draped it over the faucet before turning to me with an agreeable smile on her pretty face. "Of course! Bulma is hosting a get-together in a couple of weeks, isn't she? Why not tell everyone then?"

I grinned. "That sounds great!"

A couple of hours later, lunch was ready. She ate just as much as she had at breakfast – which was three times her usual. Gohan left to go hang out with Videl again and I took Goten out of the house for an hour so she could clean in peace.

When we returned, she had succeeded in knocking herself out just like she had the day she told me she was pregnant. Only, she didn't make it to the couch. She was slumped over – and drooling on – the still damp kitchen table she had apparently just wiped down.

Goten skipped into the house and I waved frantically and pointed at Chichi before pressing a finger to my lips.

He looked absolutely panic stricken. But she only snorted cutely in her sleep.

He clapped a hand over his mouth to muffle his giggle and I had to do the same.

Crossing my fingers I wasn't about to wake the sleeping dragon, I scooped her up with one arm under her knees and the other supporting her back. In one smooth motion I tugged her against me and lifted her out of the chair. She mumbled in her sleep and sighed before nuzzling into me.

I blew out a breath and Goten looked just as relieved as I was.

I carried her to the couch and got her situated while Goten grabbed a throw pillow and slipped it under her head. I carefully pulled the blanket over her and she snored again as she rolled over.

I caught Goten's eye and twitched my head toward the front door.

Once safely outside, Goten cast a concerned look toward the house. "She's been napping a lot. She's okay… right?"

I ruffled his hair and smiled. "She's just fine, Goten. She'll be resting a lot more from now on." I let my expression darken just a little bit, raising an eyebrow in warning. "If you value your life, don't ever tell your mother she snores."

He burst out laughing and so did I – remembering that little problem was going to get a _lot_ louder.

* * *

Two weeks went by in much the same pattern. She ate and slept. And slept and ate. She did a lot more of both than I remembered her doing while she was pregnant with Gohan – but I'd never tell her that. I wanted to stay alive. Must have been something to do with having two babies in there instead of one.

She rolled over in her sleep, still snoring lightly and I chuckled.

Happy to let her sleep in, I slid out of bed and pulled on my usual _gi_ – it was the easiest to reach, still piled on the chair next to our bed where I left it _._ I closed the bedroom door behind me – wincing is it creaked – and floated down the steps. She hated it when the boys and I used our powers in the house but she didn't have to know. It was a safer option than risking the creaking floorboards waking her up.

The house was quiet but the boys weren't in their rooms. Expanding my senses, I found them about a mile from the house in the direction of our giant apple tree and flew out to them.

Gohan smiled from his seat on a branch. "Good morning, Dad!"

"Mornin', son."

Goten floated over to me and stuck an apple in my face. "Hi, Dad! Gohan and I picked some apples! Want one?"

I chuckled and took it. "Sure, Goten. Thanks."

Gohan looked in the direction of the house, mildly concerned. "Man, it's half past nine. Mom is really sleeping in."

I nodded as I took a bite out of the huge apple. "She sure is." I smiled as I sensed her low but stable _ki_. "But she's just fine. We're all going to have to pitch in extra around here from now on. Especially after the babies are born."

They glanced at each other and nodded in agreement.

"But we can handle it, can't we?"

"Yep!" was Goten's happy reply while Gohan just nodded again with a grin on his face.

"Good!" My stomach rumbled and heat spread on my cheeks. "The only thing is… we're gonna need more than just apples for breakfast. What do you boys say we go fishing for breakfast and–"

"GOOOOKUUUU!"

My heart jumped into my throat as I locked onto her somewhat unstable energy and placed myself right in front of her. I grabbed her shoulders. "Chichi! What's–"

She jammed a finger into my chest. " _Why_ didn't you wake me up!? It's nearly ten in the morning! And there's _work_ to do! We have to be at Bulma's in only a _few hours_!" She pointed angrily to the clock on the wall, a vein pulsating on her forehead. "I should have been awake–"

But then her flushed cheeks turned green and a hand flew to her mouth.

"Uh-oh," I mumbled as she spun around and sprinted upstairs to the bathroom – taking the steps a couple at a time.

When I caught up to her, she was bent over the toilet, hurling whatever little bit of food she had nibbled on when she woke up. I got on my knees behind her and held her hair as the front door banged open below us.

"Mom!? Dad!?" called Gohan.

Oh. The boys.

"Your mother's fi–"

Chichi dry-heaved one last time and sagged against the cool porcelain of the tub next to her. She seemed done for the time being so I reached for the hand towel on the counter and gave it to her. She wiped her face as she caught her breath.

"Your mother's okay, boys."

"You sure, Dad? It sounds like she's super sick," called Goten from the foot of the stairs.

"She's fine, Goten. Pregnant women just… throw up sometimes. Something to do with those har… her–"

Chichi sighed and murmured, " _Hormones_ , Goku."

I nodded. "Yeah. Those."

She pulled herself up with a hand on the counter and I steadied her at her elbows.

She patted one of my hands and turned to face me. "I'm fine now, Goku. I need to go get dressed." She frowned up at me, her hands on her hips. "We have a lot of work to do after you let me sleep in so late."

I rubbed the back of my neck and smiled nervously. "Heh… sorry, Babe. You just… looked like you needed it."

Her eyes narrowed further but then her frown melted away into a small smile and she shook her head as she brushed past me and headed to our room.

I smiled after her. "Just… let the boys and I take care of breakfast for you, Chichi."

She froze in our doorway and whirled on the spot with a full-blown glare on her pretty face – her energy spiking in warning. "You three stay _out_ of my kitchen," she commanded – slicing her hand through the air for emphasis.

I automatically held my hands up as I slid a foot backwards. "B-but we don't need the kitchen. I'm just going to take the boys fishing and we're going to cook the fish over fire pits in the yard."

She sighed – the flare up dying away as her _ki_ settled. "Okay. Thank you, Sweetheart. I'll make a few quick side dishes to go with the fish after I get dressed."

With that, she stepped into our room and closed the door behind her.

I headed downstairs. "Let's go fishing, boys."

Goten jumped up and down once. "Yay!"

Not too long after that, two giant fish from our nearby river were cleaned and roasted. I'd have to catch a lot more than that to feed a family with four hungry half Saiyan children. I smiled at the thought – and because I was happy to see Chichi able to eat. She really put it away. Must have been making up for being sick that morning. It was cute to see her eat like us for a change.


	3. No Needles Here!

**Chapter 3**

We materialized in front of Bulma and found ourselves in her lovely courtyard. The moment our feet touched grass, Goten dashed off to find Trunks and Gohan went straight to Videl – leaving Goku and me to visit with the others in peace.

She smiled. "Hi, you guys!"

I returned her smile. "Hi, Bulma!"

"Your skin looks especially great, Chichi! It's so clear and radiant! Trying a new face cream? I _have_ to know what you're using!"

I giggled and waved my hand dismissively. "Well, thanks, but it's just the makeup I donned to freshen up with this morning after not feeling real well."

"Hey, Goku!" greeted Krillin as he and his family walked up to us.

Goku greeted his best friend in return and they fell into easy small talk while Eighteen, Bulma and I did the same.

Before I knew it, the catering staff announced supper was served.

In that moment, the wind shifted just so. My stomach growled as the delicious scents hit me. Everyone in earshot thought it was Goku – who thankfully went along with it – and laughed it off while I put my hands to my face to hide my blush. As if on cue, Goku's stomach really _did_ growl and it was the perfect additional cover. Everyone only laughed harder.

Goku just smiled knowingly at me the moment the others' attention was on the massive buffet style smorgasbord.

I made myself a very full plate and sat down. Holding back was not possible. I was _famished_. I clearly worked up an appetite rushing through the morning chores before heading to Bulma's. I knew seconds wouldn't fill me up. However, I was surprised at the little rumble my stomach gave as I finished off my third plate but getting fourths risked acquiring unwanted attention.

I frowned at my empty plate, weighing my options.

Goku chuckled and left his seat across from mine. When he returned, he placed a heaping plate filled with all the foods he knew I liked in front of me and winked at me. Winked!

My heart missed a beat, heat blossoming on my cheeks.

I giggled girlishly as he took his seat. "Thank you, sweetheart."

Unfortunately, his sweet gesture didn't go entirely unnoticed.

"Sheesh, Chichi! Hungry or something?" called Bulma from a table next to ours, laughing.

I glanced at her, heat flooding my face. "Heh-heh… You could say that…"

Her amused smile dropped into a thoughtful frown. "Say… I can't quite put my finger on it but there's something different about you."

I bit my lip.

After a few moments of silence, her mouth fell open as she stared at me. "No, way…"

Bulma was a genius. I should have known she'd put it together.

I nodded but touched a finger to my lips.

She grinned the widest smile I had about ever seen on her. "I thought you looked like you were glowing! And that appetite! You're giving him–" she nodded at Goku "–a run for his money!"

I glared at her as Goku chortled into his cup of iced tea.

She giggled, too and said in a low tone, "Don't worry, Chichi. I gave Vegeta a run for his money while I was pregnant with Trunks. So, are you two ready to announce?"

Goku and I exchanged a smile and nodded.

That was all Bulma needed and walked to the center of the yard.

"EVERYONE! LISTEN UP!"

Gradually, the low buzz of chatter fell silent as everyone's attention went to her.

She motioned for us to join her. "Goku and Chichi have something to share."

She nodded encouragingly as curious gazes fell upon us.

I glanced up at Goku. He took my hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze.

I smiled at our group of close friends and touched my stomach. "Yes, we do have some exciting news: I'm expecting!" During a short stretch of shocked silence, I took a deep breath and shared the rest of our news: "I'm having twins!"

Jaws hit the ground – Bulma's included.

She was the first to recover and grinned as she clapped her hands together. "Congratulations!"

I smiled back. "Thanks, Bulma."

That seemed to snap everyone out of it.

All but Piccolo and Vegeta raised their glasses and yelled, "CONGRATULATIONS!"

Goku and I laughed and I called out, "Thank you, everyone!"

Master Roshi got up from his chair – sending it toppling backwards – and staggered up to us, cheeks flushed, and hiccupping as he walked.

Once he reached us, he slapped Goku's back good-naturedly and slurred much too loudly, "Niiice shootin', son!"

Goku blushed to his ears and chuckled embarrassedly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

I shot a half-hearted glare at Master Roshi while the rest of the group snickered. I was overjoyed enough I couldn't bring myself to get angry – and Goku looked so cute like that.

I hoped my boys hadn't heard that but a quick glance at their faces proved I was not in luck. Poor Gohan looked like he wanted to be anywhere but there – cheeks tinted slightly green – and Goten looked confused. Videl blushed next to Gohan.

Eventually, the group's attention turned away from us as their chatter resumed.

I blew out a breath as I took my seat at our table. Goku wondered off to chat with Krillin while Bulma and Eighteen descended on me, immediately pelting me with questions – everything from my due date to my symptoms thus far to whether I had seen a doctor to how my boys took the news. Bulma demanded _every_ detail.

She leaned forward in her seat. "But how did you find out you're having twins?"

I smiled, thinking about that not so quiet dinner. "Well, Goten was the first to point out there's two. He picked up on them before even his father. He told us right there at the dinner table that he sensed my _ki_ and _two_ others. Not just one. Goku and Gohan both confirmed."

Eighteen smirked, her eyebrow raised. "Did you faint?"

I answered Eighteen's smug smile with a glare as I sat up straight and lifted my chin. "As a matter of fact, I most certainly did _not_." I allowed myself my own smug smile. "But Goku did."

Eighteen raised an eyebrow in disbelief as Bulma said, "No way!"

I caught Goku's eye while he laughed with Krillin across the yard, quite possibly telling the same story – if Krillin's boisterous laughter with his hands on his knees and Goku's light blush were any indication.

I nodded and leaned forward. "Oh, yes, he did. He even crushed his chair into splinters when he went down."

Bulma burst out laughing. Even Eighteen giggled. I did, too.

In the course of our conversation, Bulma gave me the contact information of the only doctor on the face of our little blue planet that had any experience delivering a half-Saiyan baby. A doctor Bulma richly bribed into silence regarding the existence of a certain fury brown appendage as she so nonchalantly mentioned.

Half-Saiyan twins – and the risks associated – seemed a might bit more than the midwife who delivered Gohan and Goten could handle.

I had my first appointment with the doctor planned two weeks hence.

* * *

Those two weeks flew by in the rush of the fall harvest. After a long day's work on the farm, I looked over the crates filled with our delicious fall vegetables and sighed.

Ordinarily, I would have been quite satisfied with our yield but not that evening.

A large, warm hand settled gently on my back. "You tired, Chichi? I can take you home. I know how much of this to keep and how much to sell."

"I'm not tired."

Goku stepped in front of me, his head cocked to one side. "Then what's the matter?"

I felt myself tearing up – darned hormones – and Goku's eyes went wide. "There's not enough here!"

He swung his head first one way and then the other – looking at all of the full crates – and then scratched his head. "B-but there's plenty here."

I angrily brushed a tear off my cheek. " _Not_ for six people – five of which are _Saiyan_! And not enough to sell the excess, either!"

Goku silently mouthed, 'Oh' but said aloud, "Well, I can just clear out more fields! That's no big deal, babe! There's lots of room out here!" He chuckled his warm, rich chuckle. "Don't worry, Chichi. We won't starve."

He kept his grin as he moved in so close we were nose-to-nose. When he looked at me like that, he always managed to pull a smile out of me. That time was no different.

He pecked me on my forehead and winked. "That's more like it! I'll get this done in no time, honey! But first…" He stepped to my side and bent, preparing to pick me up. "Can I take you home?"

I raised an obstinate eyebrow and crossed my arms as I stepped out of his reach. "You most certainly _cannot_. I am perfectly capable of helping you measure out new fields, Goku."

He aimed a slight frown at me – the ridiculously overprotective man that he was – but he finally gave in with a sigh and a childish pout. "Well, alright."

He walked a wide circle around a freshly harvested field and I followed. He stopped, looking out over a rather rocky patch of uncultivated dirt adjacent to the field and gestured over it. "I can clear this out no problem, Chichi. This would give plenty of room."

I nodded. "That looks promising."

He got to work, using his bare hands to pulverize some boulders and toss others well away with impressive efficiency. What would have taken a human several hours to accomplish was finished in only a few minutes thanks to Goku's immense strength.

"That's a good start, Goku, but I think we'll need a lot more than that."

He merely grinned and cleared out more space.

By the time the sun set on that chilly November evening, we had a lot more space ready to plow and seed the following spring and the yield would be higher than ever. However, our farmland wasn't the only thing that required an expansion.

* * *

After breakfast the next morning – and a quick exchange of texts between Bulma and myself – Goku, Gohan, Goten, and myself gathered in our living room. It was time for my first doctor's appointment.

I pulled on a light sweater. "Goten, I want you to be good to your brother while your father and I are gone, okay?"

He nodded. "Yes, Mommy."

"That's my good boy." I looked at Gohan. "We won't be gone long."

Gohan smiled. "We'll be fine, Mom."

"Of course you will. Make sure you both get your homework done!"

They nodded as Goku touched two fingers to his forehead and extended his hand toward me. "Ready, Chichi?"

I grabbed my purse and put my other hand in Goku's. "Yes."

I blinked and Bulma stood before us in an uninhabited alley just outside the Capsule Corp compound.

She smiled. "Hey, you two!"

I smiled back. "Hi, Bulma. Thank you!"

She waved dismissively as she said, "No sweat!"

Goku scratched his head. "So… which way do we go?"

The three of us emerged out onto a busy sidewalk and Bulma pointed up the street. "Where you're going is just about two blocks that way. Good luck!" With that, she waved and left Goku and me to our own devices.

Tall and identical to almost everything else in West City, the building consisted of nothing but medical offices – as did nearly every other building on that block.

However, I knew right where I was going since running an errand there earlier that week with the help of Nimbus to drop off my registration paperwork. Goku knew nothing about my short jaunt. I was gone and back before he had any idea I left.

Just to be sure, I checked the address on the small piece of paper in my hand and glanced up at Goku. "This is the place."

Goku was a little bit pale. "Do I _have_ to go in there?"

"Oh, good grief."

I grabbed his arm and pulled him inside – which he wisely did not resist – and then told him to sit down while I checked in.

After only a few minutes, a nurse in purple scrubs called me back and once again, I pulled Goku along with me – ignoring his imploring look.

We walked a short while down a hallway of numbered exam rooms and then the nurse opened a door and motioned for us to enter. "Right in here, please. The doctor will be with you shortly."

Goku swallowed audibly the moment the door snapped closed behind us and I shook my head.

The room was lovely and smelled of roses – the scent permeating from a vase of red roses on a small side table with a chair next to it. Rich, dark brown hardwood flooring was complimented by a soothing tone of pale green on the walls. A flat-screen tv was mounted to the wall directly across from the padded exam table – a structure of cabinets and drawers directly beneath that.

I sat down on the exam table while Goku lingered by the door and eyed the room warily.

I blew out a long-suffering sigh. "Goku, if anyone is going to get poked by needles today, it'll be me. Not you."

That my remark was perhaps the wrong thing to say was evidenced by the look of sheer horror that flashed across his face and how fast he was at my side. He frowned around the room, ready to do battle.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head but I had to admit, it was sweet of him to guard me against something he was terrified of – albeit irrational. I couldn't quite wrap my head around _why_ a warrior like Goku would be so terrified of a mostly harmless inanimate object.

"Oh, _honestly_!" I pointed at the only chair in the room. "Go. Sit. _Down_!"

After dawdling and aiming a pleading look at me, he finally acquiesced – but remained tense where he sat.

It was a very good thing I opted to not ask Goku to take me when I had to drop off that paperwork with the doctor's office earlier in the week. In addition to my medical history, they also wanted a simple blood test, which – of course – involved a needle. No big deal.

I hoped to high heaven there would be no needles involved during my first appointment – for all our sakes. I didn't want to think about what his reaction would have been if there _were_ one involved.

There was a soft knock on the door and I sang, "Come in!"

A female doctor walked in, clipboard in hand and a pleasant smile on her face – and no needles in sight. "Good morning! I'm Doctor Hazel Ishi," she greeted, extending her free hand toward me.

I grasped it briefly. "I'm Chichi."

She turned her pleasant smile on Goku. "You must be Mr. Son?"

He nodded as they shook hands, too. "Yep! Goku's fine."

"Great to meet you both!" She returned her attention to me. "How are you feeling? Are you experiencing morning sickness?"

I twitched my shoulders. "A little bit. It hasn't been real bad, yet." I smiled. "I'm feeling quite well otherwise."

"Good." Doctor Ishi glanced at the clipboard in her hand. "Now, says on your chart you have two boys."

I nodded proudly. "Yes, we do. Our oldest is Gohan and our youngest is Goten."

She asked me a few more questions verifying the information on the medical chart and then asked me to lie back and expose my stomach. I did as she requested while she withdrew a device with a coiled cord attached to it.

"What's that?" asked Goku as he nodded stiffly at the device in the doctor's hand.

She held it up with an air of presenting a strange new object to a skittish animal. "This, Goku, is for us to hear the baby's heart beat. It's called a fetal Doppler."

Goku worked the word around in his mouth a couple of times and then something clicked and his eyes his lit up. "We're really going to hear their heartbeats? _Cool_!"

Doctor Ishi smiled at first. "That's right!" And then her expression fell into a skeptical frown at Goku. "But you just said 'their'. Do you think there's more than one?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I sensed–"

I cut Goku off with, "It's… sort of a gut feeling we have."

She raised an eyebrow, her gaze darting between the two of us. "I see." She shrugged. "Well, we are about to find out."

She turned around and pulled a tube of gel out of a drawer. "So… where are you from again? Your chart mentioned an area pretty far from here."

I bit my lip.

Before I could decide what and how much to tell her, Goku blurted, "Mt. Paozu. East District."

The doctor nodded absently and then she nearly dropped the tube in her hand. "W- _what_!? But… that's… that's _hours_ away! By _flight_!"

Goku shook his head and opened his mouth to say something but I shot him a look that – in no uncertain terms – told him to _zip it_ and his mouth snapped shut. Knowing my husband, whatever he was about to blab was _not_ about the kind of flight Doctor Ishi was thinking of.

Doctor Ishi frowned in thought before eventually giving another little twitch of her shoulders. "Well, onto business, shall we?"

With that, she squirted some jelly onto my stomach – causing me to jump at just how _cold_ it was.

Doctor Ishi lightly pressed the probe down low on my abdomen. First, there was only white noise coming out of the device – kind of like the sounds one heard when under water. The doctor moved the probe around.

The rhythmic but somewhat faint _ba-dump-ba-dump-ba-dump_ of a heartbeat was unmistakable and Goku jumped out of his chair.

Anticipating Goku's question, Doctor Ishi shook her head. "What you're hearing here is Chichi's heartbeat. Give me just a moment and the baby's should come through…"

She changed the angle of the probe just a little bit and then…

 _Taptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptap_

"And there we go!"

Goku scrambled to my side, wide-eyed. "But that's so _fast_!"

Doctor Ishi and I giggled. "That's perfectly normal, Goku. The baby sounds great. Now, let's see if we can find a second heartbeat like you suspect," she said as she slid the probe about two inches from where she started.

A second heartbeat equally as fast as the first came through loud and clear.

She smiled. "Well, I'll be. And here's heartbeat number two!" She moved the probe back to the other one to listen a few more seconds and then withdrew it.

Goku grinned at me, his eyes sparkling in wonder. "There's no way that's the same one. They were in two different spots."

Doctor Ishi glanced at him and nodded. "You are quite correct. Let's take a look, then, shall we?"

He raised an eyebrow at her, his head slightly tilted. "Wait… a look? But how will we…?"

I giggled and pointed at the machine with a screen next to my bed. "It's an ultrasound, Goku."

Doctor Ishi clicked off the lights and placed the probe on my stomach. "Now, if you would direct your attention to that tv mounted on the wall there, they will be visible in a few moments."

And then there they were, wriggling away. Our babies!

Goku glanced down at me with wide, shining eyes and I smiled up at him.

I looked at the tv again as an arrow drew a circle around a black mass with the little wriggling shapes within. "Here's Chichi's uterus. And here are two very active little babies. See the flickering in them?"

Goku and I nodded, not taking our eyes off the screen.

"That's their heartbeats."

The view on the screen changed as one of the embryos was magnified, and then all movement stopped – as if a movie was paused.

Goku looked anxiously at Doctor Ishi. "Everything okay?"

She smiled and nodded, her attention on the small computer screen in front of her. "Just fine! I need to take some measurements of them both in order to calculate Chichi's due date and that's a bit difficult to do with them being so active." The cursor drew circles as she labeled different parts. "Here's the head. The little buds here are the beginnings of arms and legs."

I reached for Goku's hand. He wrapped his fingers around mine as Doctor Ishi pressed a series of buttons.

"This one is right at eight weeks and looking real good! Onto the next one."

Goku smiled at me and gave my hand a gentle squeeze.

The image on the tv zoomed out to show both again and then she magnified the other.

After several long moments of silence as she took measurements with a series of button presses, she finally said, "This one looks great, too. And right at eight weeks as well!"

Goku and I exchanged smiles. "That's great!" His head tilted to the side in a look of cute curiosity as he looked at Doctor Ishi. "But how are there two?"

"Twins, Goku," she began, "can happen one of two ways: in some rare cases, two separate eggs are fertilized and then implant together and are called fraternal twins. In other rarer still cases, one fertilized egg splits into two babies and are called identical twins. Your twins, Chichi–" she nodded at me "–are identical."

Goku listened with a slight frown on his handsome face. "So… one became two? I didn't know that was possible."

"It is." Doctor Ishi pressed a button and the picture zoomed out. "Now, because there are two babies here sharing nutrients, we'll need to keep an extra close eye on their growth throughout your pregnancy, Chichi."

Biting my lip, I looked up at the tv screen just in time for the screen to go black.

Goku rubbed my shoulder.

Doctor Ishi chuckled. "Now, don't worry too much. They both look just fine. Also, expect more severe pregnancy symptoms due to increased hormone levels. That's perfectly normal when expecting twins. Any questions?"

Goku and I glanced at each other and shook our heads. We both had a lot to absorb.

She handed a few small photos to me. "Okay. Please make an appointment with the receptionist set for a month from now. We'll do an ultrasound every month to check on them."

Goku gestured toward the tv, an excited smile on his handsome face. "You mean… we can see them like this again?"

Doctor Ishi nodded and smiled. "Yes! You'll be seeing them just like this every appointment!" She got up from her seat. "I'll see you both in a month."

With that, the doctor left the room.

I mirrored Goku's excited smile as I extended the pictures to him. "Oh, I _can't_ wait to show the boys!"


	4. And the Babies Are

**Chapter 4**

 **And the babies are…**

Knife in hand, I got to work, the blade easily slicing through the scales of my latest catch and into the delicious meat. In no time at all, I gutted the huge fish and stripped it down to only bones.

I flew the carcass far into the woods for the wild animals, and returned home. I went inside with the huge platter of fish filets and followed my nose to the kitchen.

I put the platter on the counter next to Chichi and smiled at her. "Hey, babe! You're up!"

She gave me a bleary-eyed smile and went back to work.

Her three-hour-long late afternoon nap didn't seem to do much for her. Her _ki_ was low and stayed that way.

She slept a lot when she was pregnant with Gohan. Carrying two babies must have been even more draining because she slept more than ever. She was also sicker than she ever was with him. What I thought was called _morning_ sickness had a bad habit of showing up all hours of the day _and_ night.

She couldn't catch a break.

And it was only the beginning.

My stomach rumbled.

Hers growled back just as loudly and she blushed.

I laughed and touched her slightly rounded stomach.

She shook her head as she returned her attention to the food. I chuckled again when she did something against her rules: munching as she cooked it.

I smirked. "Couldn't help yourself, eh?"

She threw me a half-hearted glare over her shoulder, the flush on her cheeks still present.

Leaving her to cook – and munch – in peace, I stepped outside into the cool air. There was something I wanted to surprise her with.

But first, I had to decide where to put it. The boys could help with that.

* * *

I followed the sounds of grunts and thuds interspersed with laughter a short ways away from the house.

I rounded a bend in our favorite well-beaten path into the woods and found them sparring in a clearing.

Goten landed a solid kick in Gohan's gut and he doubled over.

"Geez, kid. You hit like a freight-train," he wheezed.

I chuckled.

Goten gave me a very proud smile. "Hi, Daddy."

"Hey, Goten."

Gohan recovered and straightened up. "Oh, hi Dad. What's up?"

Goten's stomach growled. He blushed cutely.

I laughed. "A good fight makes you hungry, too, eh?"

He nodded.

I ruffled his hair. "Well, your mom's cooking dinner. But that's not what I came out here to tell you. Actually, before it's time to eat, I'd like to do something for your mom and I need your help."

"Yeah, sure! Whatever you need, Dad!" said Gohan.

"I knew I could count on you two. Okay, here's the plan…"

* * *

About half an hour later, my nose told me dinner was almost done and I went to get Chichi.

Inside, I leaned against the doorway into the kitchen and watched her work, humming as she dished everything up.

Chichi started carrying platters and serving bowls piled high with all kinds of delicious smelling food to the table and smiled when she noticed me. "Hi, Goku. Where'd you run off to?"

I walked up to her and took the serving bowl full of steamed rice out of her hands.

"What–?"

I reached out for her hand and smiled. "Come with me! The boys and I want to show you something!"

She cast a hesitant glance at the food still on the stove and then nodded at me as she put her hand in mine. "Well… Okay."

I led her outside and around the house to where the boys stood.

"Goku? What's–? Eep!" Chichi stumbled on a rock and I steadied her. She crossed her arms and raised a slender eyebrow at me. "Rocks?"

"Yeah, Mommy!" Goten gestured at the ground around him. "See how they're shaped like a room? The rocks are where Daddy will build the walls! And he's gonna make another one–" Goten pointed over his head "–up there, too!"

I nodded. "Yep! I plan on getting started first thing tomorrow."

Chichi stared at the ground and the rocks in silence, her face unreadable. The boys and I knew to brace ourselves when she went weirdly silent like that.

We exchanged nervous looks.

She finally looked up at me as she smiled so brightly she put the setting sun's bright, golden light to shame. And then two delicate but strong hands yanked me down by my collar and she pressed her warm soft lips against mine.

When she pulled back, her cheeks were flushed and she was on the verge of tears – the good kind. The kind that made her big, dark eyes sparkle – in a way that made me kiss her again. Her arms snaked around my neck as my hands settled on her hips.

My painfully empty stomach unleashed a roar and we pulled apart with a soft pop.

She raised an eyebrow and shook her head, smiling. "Come on, Goku. Let's eat."

Inside, we found the boys already seated at our kitchen table and waiting for Chichi and me.

* * *

"Daddy?" asked Goten, hovering at the opening where the second story bedroom's window would be.

I hammered the last nail of the wood frame in place one chilly late December afternoon. "Hey, Goten. What's up?"

"Wanna play?" He made a face. "Gohan's having kissy-kissy with Videl."

I chuckled and shook my head. "I can't play right now. Sorry, buddy. I've got lots to do today to help your mom. But maybe after dinner."

His reply was a bright, "Okay!" and he flew away toward the woods.

The plastic tarp protecting the rest of the upstairs rooms from the construction zone rustled and Chichi poked her head through.

She smiled in awe. "Wow! It's really taking shape, Goku! I brought you something warm to drink out here and a snack." She extended a small tray toward me with a mug of what smelled like her rich, creamy hot-chocolate topped with marshmallows and a plate of chocolate-chip cookies.

I grinned. "Mmm! That smells great! Thanks, babe!"

She carefully passed me the mug and the plate of cookies through the opening in the tarp and withdrew into the warmth of our house.

Hovering in the center of the second story room, I wolfed down the cookies and sipped my hot chocolate as I admired my handiwork with a proud smile.

There was a lot more work to be done – not to mention odd jobs around the house Chichi wanted fixed – but the room additions really were coming together. I still managed to get some playtime in with Goten after dinner.

* * *

Only a little over a month after starting construction, I nailed the last piece of drywall to the exposed studs of the new second story bedroom and stood back to admire my handiwork. It was a cold, blustery late January day but it was warm in the room and I needed something to drink.

I kicked off my boots, patted the white dust off my pants and shook it out of my hair before stepping foot into the upstairs hallway – because heaven help me if I tracked _any_ of it inside.

On my way to the kitchen, I glanced in our half-open bedroom door. And did a double take.

Chichi was in only a bra and underwear – and since the boys weren't home, she hadn't bothered to close the door. She had her arms crossed above her growing stomach and was glaring at something I couldn't see. I pushed the door open and stepped into our room.

I followed her frown. On the bed was what looked like every piece of clothing she owned. Dresses and skirts in various colors, shirts and pants, even pajamas were strewn all over the bed. Sure enough, her side of the closet – and most of her half of our dresser – was empty.

She sniffled and my eyes went wide when I saw the tears gathering at the corners of her dark eyes.

"Uh… Chichi? What's wrong?"

She turned her glare at me and I instinctively slid my foot backwards toward the door and the relative safety of the hallway.

And then she burst into tears. _Noisy_ tears.

My jaw dropped.

Before I could decide what to do, she threw her arms around me and sobbed into my bare chest, the noticeable swell of her stomach getting in the way.

I gingerly rubbed her back. "Talk to me, Chi. What's wrong?"

"N-nuh-nothing–" _sob_ "–fiiiiiiiits!" she wailed into my chest.

She pulled back, her lower lip quivering, and furiously – and pointlessly – wiped her eyes and her runny nose.

Chichi grabbed a yellow dress and yanked it over her head. She grumbled as she struggled to pull it down over her body – angry tears coursing down her cheeks all the while.

I considered helping her pull the dress down, but I'd be in for it if I tore it so I settled on admiring the sight of so much exposed skin. Her stomach wasn't the only part of her that had grown. That dress was barely making it past her breasts – and was dangerously close to tearing. If it _did_ tear, at least it wouldn't be my fault. I was pretty sure they were even bigger than they were when she was pregnant with Gohan.

Heat spread across my cheeks and I swallowed.

She finally managed to tug it over her breasts before all motion stopped and her hands went to her hips.

She cleared her throat.

A deep glare. Angry tears still coursing down her flushed cheeks. And the dress pulled haphazardly just past her breasts, fabric stretched to its limit.

And I suddenly found myself hugging her without even being aware of moving.

By the time my brain caught up to what my body did, I scrambled to come up with something to say – or do – because she was about blow her top.

Until she relaxed and wrapped her arms around me, her round stomach lightly pressed into mine. I slipped my hand between us to rub her growing belly.

She gave me _that_ special look and I was in trouble. My cheeks prickled. I leaned down as she pushed up on her tiptoes.

Just as our lips met in the middle, there was a tiny nudge against my hand and Chichi pulled back and gave me a starry-eyed smile.

Another little flutter of movement pushed against my hand.

It took me several seconds to realize what I had just felt. When I did, I gasped, a little bit wide-eyed. "Chichi… was that…?"

I got down my knees and pressed both hands to her stomach. I was rewarded with a flurry of movement – a lot of nudges, rolls, and jabs.

I blinked away the moisture in my eyes and grinned up at her. "I think they know their daddy!"

She put her hands on mine and smiled through a fresh set of tears – the happy kind.

I smiled as I rubbed my wife's round belly and sensed the two bright, warm points of energy harmonizing with hers as they moved.

My heart flip-flopped.

And then gave a little twinge of sadness. I missed out on all of that with Goten.

Chichi's soft hand brushed my cheek.

If someone had told me not even a year before that moment that I would be alive and months away from welcoming twins into my family, I would have laughed and called them crazy.

But I was and I couldn't be happier.

I stood up and we finally shared that kiss that had been – in the best way – interrupted. With how she looked and how she felt pressed into my bare chest, our kiss quickly became something more and that dress was forgotten on the floor along with the rest of her clothes.

* * *

Doctor Ishi dimmed the lights of the usual light green room and placed the probe on Chichi's exposed, round stomach. "Okay! Any guesses on gender before we find out for sure?"

Chichi and I exchanged hopeful smiles and then she said, "We hope for girls but we would be just as happy with two more boys."

I nodded in agreement.

"That's the spirit!" Doctor Ishi nodded up at the tv screen as she said, "Now, let's see…"

I gasped when I saw them. "Wow! They've really grown! I mean, I know Chichi has but they look way bigger, too!"

Doctor Ishi nodded, her attention on the small screen in front of her. "Yes, they've both been growing quite well."

A jumble of arms and legs punched and kicked, the two of them twisting around each other and summersaulting in Chichi's womb.

I grinned as my heart swelled with pride. "They look like they're training already!"

Chichi rolled her eyes as she shook her head. "Of course you'd say that, Goku."

I looked at Doctor Ishi. "So, can you tell yet?"

She shook her head. "No. I'm still waiting for them to hold still long enough to get a good view."

I laughed. Chichi did, too.

Doctor Ishi froze the movement on the screen at the perfect moment and saw exactly what she needed to see.

She typed in five words on the screen above one twin: BABY A: IT'S A GIRL!

Chichi squealed and then sniffled.

My heart sped up a little bit and I glanced down at her as I took her delicate hand in both of mine.

Doctor Ishi looked at Chichi. "Well, since these two are identical, I think we can pretty accurately assume the gender of the other baby. But I'll check anyway."

She managed to zero in on the other baby, too and five words appeared above the second twin: BABY B: IT'S A GIRL!

Chichi wiped a tear out of her eye.

Doctor Ishi looked at both of us and smiled. "Congratulations!" She nodded at me. "Somehow, Goku, you've correctly predicted the twins and now you're right about their genders."

Chichi patted my arm. "That's my husband for you."

A little bit of heat spread on my cheeks.

Doctor Ishi returned her attention to the screen in front of her and she frowned. My heart skipped a beat.

Chichi put her hand over her mouth. "Doctor…?" she whispered.

But Doctor Ishi merely nodded to herself, mumbling something under her breath that sounded like, "So _that_ 's why Bulma called ahead for them."

Chichi tried again with, "Doctor Ishi?"

She finally looked at us, an eyebrow raised in question. "Oh… uh… well… the babies are fine but… they have… tails."

Chichi and I glanced at each other.

"I coulda sworn you just said Bulma called ahead for us," I said.

Doctor Ishi winced.

Chichi glanced at me and then looked at Doctor Ishi. "She did?"

Doctor Ishi responded with a hesitant nod.

I walked the few steps across the room toward the tv to try to see what Doctor Ishi saw in the babies. And sure enough, they had tails.

I turned and looked at Doctor Ishi as it clicked. "Oh! Right! You were there when Trunks was born. He had a tail, too, huh?"

Doctor Ishi just looked at me with eyebrows raised but remained tight-lipped.

Chichi smiled knowingly. "Well, I think that answers that."

Doctor Ishi pressed a few buttons on her keyboard and both screens went black. She handed us a few small pictures.

She looked at me with a frown for several moments before she shook her head. "I'll see you in a month."

With that, she left the room.

Chichi adjusted her dress and sat up. "For a second there, I was worried something was actually wrong."

I laughed. "So was I."

* * *

Chichi opened our front door to three very anxious faces that she greeted with a smile.

"So? Are they really girls like the boys have been saying?" asked Ox King.

Chichi and I exchanged smiles and she put her hands on her hips as she turned her attention back to Ox King, Gohan, and Goten. "Let us inside first and we'll tell you."

They all laughed – a little red faced – and moved aside.

Chichi and I sat down on the couch as the boys and her father gathered around us with excited grins.

She handed the pictures to Goten. "Read the words out loud, please."

He grinned as he read aloud, "It's a girl!"

"And the other one?" she prodded.

He looked at the other picture in his small hands. "This one says the same thing! They're girls! Will they be born soon?"

She giggled. "Not yet, sweetie. We'll meet them in about four months. They both have a lot of growing yet to do."

Goten nodded. "Oh, okay!"

Gohan reached for the pictures and smiled down at them. "Wow! Sisters."

And the pictures were passed to Ox King. "Granddaughters! Two boys and two girls! Oh, this is perfect!" he said as he wiped a tear out of his eye.

I put my arm around Chichi's shoulders. "It sure is!"

Daughters. A burst of excitement surged through me. I couldn't wait to hold them!


	5. An Innocent Question

**Chapter 5**

 **An Innocent Question**

After my usual housework, I allowed myself a small break and relaxed on the couch. My feet were up – giving my hideously swollen ankles a chance to rest. I had a baby merchandise catalog propped up on my stomach and a nice cup of iced, fresh-squeezed juice in hand.

I sighed in contentment and relief as the ever-present ache in my lower back was soothed.

My sweet husband was out doing a takeout run – which meant a reprieve from the noise of construction. The house was nice and quiet for the time being. The boys were upstairs studying in their rooms. Even the twins were quiet – their movements gentle. Perhaps they were asleep.

I thought a nap sounded wonderful. My eyelids grew heavy.

Just as I drifted off, a tiny foot rammed into my ribcage.

I winced and sighed. "Ah, awake now, are you?"

One of them stretched in response and kicked again.

A little over six months in and their kicks were beginning to hurt as the girls grew and got stronger. I rubbed my sore stomach in the hopes that would settle them down but to no avail.

I gasped with another painful kick. I shook my head as I sat up – giving up on any possibility of an afternoon nap.

"Mommy? Are you okay?"

"Oh! Goten! I didn't see you there." I gave him a reassuring smile. "I'm fine, baby. They kick very hard and sometimes it hurts a little. That's all."

His eyes lit up. "Oh! Are they kicking right now?"

I nodded. "Yes, they are."

He settled his small hands on my very round stomach and waited. I covered his hands with mine. And Goten got what he wanted: several good strong kicks. I did my best to bite back my hiss so I didn't worry him further but the twins' kicks _hurt_.

His big eyes sparkled with wonder. "Wow! This feels cool! Will they be born soon?"

I giggled. "Not yet. It will still be another few months or so until we meet them."

Without a word, he zipped up the stairs and returned a moment later, tugging Gohan along by his wrist.

He pointed at my stomach and grinned from ear to ear up at his brother. "They're moving! You _gotta_ feel 'em! They're super strong!"

Gohan chuckled and got on his knees beside me. "I hope I get at least one good kick."

He rested his hand on my stomach and was rewarded with as many strong kicks as Goten got.

He gasped and then grinned. "Wow! They _are_ strong!"

One of the twins kicked exceptionally hard and I groaned.

He rubbed my stomach, his excited smile turning sympathetic.

"Don't worry about me. I'm just glad you finally got to feel them kick. I remember how much you loved feeling Goten move inside me."

Up to that point in time, Gohan hadn't felt any movement himself. Goku and Goten sure had. With Gohan busy with the last weeks of school before the summer and maintaining his budding relationship with Videl, as well as being Satan City's superhero, he simply wasn't home at times the twins were the most active.

He withdrew his hand and waited – not letting Goten feel again either. Gohan never took his eyes off my stomach as he shushed a protesting Goten.

I had some idea what Gohan was up to. Goten didn't have long to be confused before the reason for Gohan's behavior became evident. The twins kicked again, their movements clearly visible.

I smiled at their wide-eyed wonder, my eyes growing a little bit wet.

"Mommy?" asked Goten as he kept his eyes on my stomach, his face alight with innocent curiosity.

"Yes, Goten?"

Nothing could have prepared me for what he was about to ask.

"How did the babies get put inside of you?"

My mouth fell open and my mind went blank.

I was blessedly saved by a mouthwatering combination of food smells and my stomach let out a loud growl.

Goku had materialized in the center of our living room with the takeout I was craving. His deer-in-headlights expression and red face told me he heard Goten's question, too.

My stomach growled again and Goten giggled, turning his attention to his father and the food he held. I blew out the breath I hadn't realized I was holding.

Thankfully, I had the presence of mind to ask the boys to go wash up – but Gohan was already gone. As Goten disappeared down the hall, Goku set the food in the kitchen and returned to help me off the couch.

My stomach growled again and Goten laughed as he returned, followed by his poor, slightly green-faced brother.

Goku and I exchanged slightly wide-eyed glances.

We all took our seats and the boys waited patiently while I made my first plate of the shrimp cocktail, richly seasoned garlic-butter lobster-tails, fettuccine alfredo with garlic bread, and lots of special fruits rare in our local markets all from places half-way around the world. It was all precisely what I was craving.

Dinner was consumed in silence, which wasn't terribly uncommon in our household – especially not with Saiyan appetites. Sure the food was delectable, but that wasn't why. Goku, Gohan, and I were all too afraid to start any sort of conversation, for fear it would remind Goten of his innocent question.

However, any sort of relief we had was short lived.

No sooner had we finished eating and I began to clear the table than Goten tried again: "How did the babies get put inside you, Mommy?"

Gohan choked on his drink and spluttered, "I–" _cough_ "–I'm gonna–" _cough_ "–go out for a bit. Uhhh… Bye!"

I spun around, intent on reminding Gohan to be back by curfew – it _was_ a school night, after all – but he was already long gone.

I caught Goku halfway between sitting and standing, his wide eyes darting to and fro between the back door and Goten.

His gaze met mine and I gave him my fiercest you-will-regret-it-if-you-leave glare. He gulped audibly and sat back down and stared at Goten – who was blinking up at me and patiently waiting for an answer.

Deciding the dishes could wait a few more minutes, I sat down next to Goten and folded my hands. I proceeded to answer his question – which only sparked others. The two babies inside of me kicked away obliviously.

Goku was no help at all – even though he certainly knew enough. He was perfectly happy to leave the answering of Goten's questions up to me. Just as well, considering Goku's ever-present blush. That man always was easily flustered. Truth be told, I was proud I managed to keep myself from blushing.

Thankfully, Goten's questions proved easy enough to answer – especially when he inquired as to the specifics about the natural possibility of twins – but I was still relieved when I sensed the conversation winding down.

Once his curiosity was sated, for the time being, he thanked me and trotted out of the room.

Within a few moments of Goten leaving the room, the back door opened and Gohan hesitantly poked his head in. His eyes darted between his father and me. "Is the… uh… _talk_ over?"

Goku and I nodded silently and Gohan sighed with obvious relief. In a burst of speed possible only because of his Saiyan genes, he was upstairs in a blur and rush of air, his door closing all of a _second_ later with a little more force than was necessary.

Goku looked at me – still red-faced from the little chat that had concluded moments before – and I locked gazes with him. And then – in quite the mature display – we burst into a fit of quiet, relieved giggles as the boys got ready for bed.

He reached out and rubbed my ever-growing stomach with that slight frown of concentration that meant he was reading their energies. He had done that almost every day since Doctor Ishi told us at my six-month checkup one was a little bigger than the other. It was a size difference that also showed in their energies and something Goku kept a careful eye on.

After several seconds, he smiled and nodded to himself and then helped me out of my chair and up to our room for the night.

* * *

If it wasn't for Doctor Ishi telling us about the twins' size difference, I never would have suspected it. Both were very strong and very, _very_ active – especially in the middle of the night.

It felt like they were turning summersaults in there. I sighed as I rolled over yet again, hunting down that elusive comfortable position as Goku snored next to me – and the warmth he put off wasn't helping matters.

I didn't know how he was sleeping through the heat. It was a hot, muggy summer – almost suffocating – and it was somehow even worse at night. Our window was open, but there was no breeze to let in.

I was sweating and the babies were kicking.

I shook my head and finally gave up any hope of sleep and got out of bed. I had no idea what time it was but I didn't care. Whatever it was, it was very, very late – quite possibly early.

I tiptoed down the dark hallway and down into the living room. I needed something to cool off. Juice sounded nice. Opening the fridge felt positively heavenly. The freezer was even better – its frigid air wafting around me. I kept the door open just a little bit longer, savoring the cold air.

Iced apple juice in hand, I felt my way through the pitch black living room, found my shoes, and headed outside into the hot, humid air. It was a new moon, the thin crescent hardly giving off any light at all. The sky was crystal clear, the multitudes of stars absolutely beautiful.

Cicadas hummed, crickets chirped, and somewhere, an owl hooted as I wandered along the edge of the woods. Heading into the forest wasn't too smart an idea at night and in my state. As long as I didn't enter the forest, I was safe.

I felt an annoying pinch in my arm and absently slapped the spot, squashing the mosquito as I walked.

A slight breeze finally kicked up, rustling the foliage. Working my way around our home along the edge of the pitch-black woods was very relaxing – aside from the mosquitos.

I felt a whisper of air from the opposite direction of the breeze at my back and sensed someone – or something – right in front of me and my reflexes kicked in, my heart pounding in my chest, my fist flying automatically. Only to be caught by a large, gentle hand.

I jerked my hand back and crossed my arms, glaring up at him – knowing he could see me.

"You scared me to death, Goku!"

" _I_ scared _you_!? You have that backwards!"

I didn't have to see his face to know the mix of anger and concern he was no doubt wearing. Insufferable. He was absolutely _insufferable_ but it was sweet in a way.

I rolled my eyes – unable to be truly angry with him. "I'm _fine_ , Goku. I was hot, the babies were – and still _are_ – kicking, and I couldn't sleep so I came out here to try to cool off. Now, keep it _down_. The boys are sleeping with their windows open tonight."

The only thing attacking me was the hordes of mosquitos. That quickly grew more annoying than my overprotective husband.

Despite that, I continued on with my walk, Goku coming along with me, the both of us intermittently slapping ourselves in an endless, futile bid to defeat the swarm of irritating insects.

Goku stopped walking and I looked back at him with an eyebrow raised.

He tensed his body, his feet shifting and crunching in the dirt. "Hang on. Let me try something. You might want to put some space between us and shield your eyes. It's about to get very bright."

I moved backward several paces, squeezed my eyes shut, and covered them with my hands. A blast of heat hotter than the midday sun washed over me and I could hardly breathe, hair standing up on the back of my neck, my skin crawling with static. As quickly as the intense heat came, it was blessedly over, the night air returning to its normal warm temperature.

"You can open your eyes now."

I did, squinting at the sudden intrusion of a familiar golden glow – the golden glow of delinquency. Slowly, my eyes adjusted. Even with his _ki_ calm, he still put off a fairly bright light, casting eerie shadows in the woods near us – and attracting every winged insect from a mile around.

Static sparks crackled through the air and hapless insects fell to the ground at his feet. As mosquitos and moths alike met their ends, I took a moment to appreciate my husband's special brand of genius. He grinned proudly down at me, his arms crossed.

With his glow, I noticed a few differences in his form. "This… doesn't quite look like normal Super Saiyan. Is it? Your hair is a little bit different."

He shook his head, still grinning. "Nope! This is Super Saiyan 2! It puts off more static electricity than regular old Super Saiyan, so I thought I'd try it to keep the bugs away."

His proud smile turned into one of amusement – that he tried to hide behind his hand – and he snorted boyishly.

I raised an eyebrow and put my hands on my hips. "What?"

He stroked my hair and then snorted louder. I opened my mouth to demand to know what in the world was so funny – only to be cut off by a shock as his warm hand brushed my cheek. I gasped as he yanked his hand right back, a wince on his handsome face.

Ah.

Static.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

His grin returned. "Well, at least you're not getting bitten by mosquitos anymore!"

Unable to keep it in anymore, he burst into side-splitting laughter.

He was awfully cute like that—especially since his hair looked even sillier than usual. The strongest being in the universe reduced to childish giggling. I shook my head and pushed on with my walk, intent on ignoring what I could only guess my hair looked like.

Goku reigned in his laughter and caught up with me. He slung his arm around my shoulders. Together, we veered into the dark woods, and down our favorite path.


	6. Of Nesting and Exhaustion

**ATTWF?**

 **Chapter 6**

Chichi scrutinized the wall of the new upstairs bedroom, carefully comparing paint swatches of seven different shades of pale pink—that all looked _exactly_ the same.

She pointed out two sample patches on the wall, a hand rested on her huge belly. "I can't decide between these two. I can't help but think one is too bright but it goes better with the cribs' bedding. The other I think would be more soothing."

After saying 'eeny meeny miny moe' in my head, I pointed to one of the two she specified. "I like that one."

She compared the blanket in her hands with the swatch on the wall for the umpteenth time and grinned. "I agree!"

I looked down at the line of sample cans at our feet, trying to figure out which one was which. Before I decided if it was safe to ask her which one, she nudged a can with her slipper.

"That's the one."

I bent over and grabbed the can she indicated because she couldn't.

She squealed and clapped her hands together. "Oh, this is going to be so _pretty_!"

With that, she waddled out of the room. I shrugged after she left and put the other small cans of identical pale pink paint in a corner so I wouldn't get mixed up. She'd definitely—and unhappily—notice if I did.

Gohan helped with the calculations of how much paint to buy and went with me to the home improvement store to get enough—plus a few cuts of lumber for something else I had planned for Chichi and the twins.

With four people painting, it was done in only a couple of hours—not counting the minor paint fight we got into.

* * *

The next day, I took a midday break from working on the fields and went home to find Chichi sitting at the table poring over a magazine while she nibbled on a dessert—tiramisu by the sweet, creamy scent laced with a coffee sort of smell. A pen and notepad were on the other side of the magazine. Many words were written down and crossed out on the notepad.

"What are you up to?" I asked.

She glanced up at me. "Picking out names for our girls."

I sat down next to her and read over her shoulder. I wasn't the best reader out there but I got by. The list of names the magazine offered was long. Too long. Almost as long as the list of names Ox King made us for Gohan.

"Remember naming Gohan?" I asked.

She looked at me out of the corner of her eye. "How could I forget?" She turned fully to face me, her cute nose wrinkled in a frown. " _You_ wanted to go fishing while he was yet _nameless_!"

I chuckled and held up a hand—remembering it well. "Sorry, babe! But you know I can't think when I'm hungry."

"Goku, you can't do anything when you're hungry."

I laughed and rubbed the back of my neck. "You've got a point there."

She giggled and turned back to her magazine. "Now what should we call them…"

A new question popped into my head—one that made me a little sad. "Say… how'd Goten get his name?"

She looked toward the kitchen window with a wistful smile and I followed her gaze. I felt Goten's warmth just outside the house.

"Gohan named him right after he was born," she finally said.

I looked at her. "He did?"

She nodded, turning her smile to me. "He did. We had been thinking long and hard about names but nothing seemed… _right_."

"So Einstein didn't suit Goten either, eh?"

Her eyes narrowed but her lips twitched like she was trying to fight a smile. "Just like his brother, Goten cried over that one, too."

I chuckled. "Good kid."

A half-hearted glare was her reply. She shook her head and went back to her magazine. She took a bite of her snack and turned a page, revealing another long list of names. Chichi slid the pen down the list, pausing once in a while to write down a couple in her notepad.

She gasped and gave me a bright grin. "Oh, I think I have just the ones!"

When she told me the names, I thought they sounded just right and fit mine, Gohan's and Goten's.

* * *

The field expansions meant longer workdays, but the increase in crop yield was worth it. So much grew that it attracted a lot of hungry animals—including a family of plant-eating dinosaurs. After spending too much time protecting our food and relocating them one by one, I was rounding off the long day by fixing the minor damage the dinosaurs caused and then watering.

"Dad?"

I paused my watering long enough to glance at Goten. "Yeah?"

"Can you play with me?" He made a face. "Gohan's having kissy-kissy with Videl. _Again_ _._ "

I chuckled but said, "Not right now. Sorry, buddy." I shifted the huge watering barrel to one arm and gestured at the vegetables growing almost as far as the eye could see. "I have to water all this. But maybe later today?"

His disappointed expression brightened and he nodded. "Okay!"

With that, he lifted into the air and zoomed away toward home.

The fields were so huge I had to refill the giant water barrel several times before the watering was done. It was well past sundown by the time I was through for the night.

I grimaced up at the dark sky. "Crap! I'm late!"

I set the barrel down on barren land and kicked into the cool night air. The flight was only a couple of minutes but long enough to help me come up with an excuse.

I touched down just outside the front door and took off my muddy boots. The smells of Chichi's delicious cooking reached me the second I opened the door and my stomach let out an Earth-shaking rumble, alerting Chichi to the fact I was a little bit late.

"Goku!" she snarled as she waddled into the living room and put her hands on her hips.

I smiled apologetically and held my hands out. "Sorry, Chichi! Watering took a while. But the good news is we have a lot of food!"

Her glare softened into a smile. "Thanks to you. Now, come eat before the food gets cold."

Chichi, Gohan, Goten, and I chatted and laughed over dinner as I told them the story of the hungry dinosaurs trying to steal our food.

As soon as we were done eating, it was play time with Goten. We play wrestled in the yard, took a bath in the barrel, played with his toys in his room, and finally, he fell asleep slumped against me watching his favorite tv show. I carried him up to bed.

When I opened the back of my truck, the storeowner's mouth fell open. "That's your biggest harvest yet, Mr. Son!"

I chuckled and nodded proudly at my truck packed full of boxes. "This isn't even half of it!"

He laughed. "Well, if you keep growing delicious vegetables like these, I'll continue to buy them. What you bring in is very popular here."

I smiled as I got the first couple boxes out. "Great! That'll make my wife very happy!"

Not too long after, the truck was empty and the boxes were stacked just outside the village market. He tallied up the vegetables inside each box and then went inside.

When he returned, he handed me the usual white envelope. "Your payment, Mr. Son."

I pocketed the thicker than normal envelope and shook his hand. "Thank you!"

I got more money than ever. The expansions really paid off!

I capsulized my truck and jogged at a human pace well out of the village before kicking into the warm, early evening air.

Somewhere between home and the village, a surge of familiar { _ki_ }rocketing away in the opposite direction snagged my senses. I stopped and floated in place. It was Gohan and it felt like he was in a hurry.

With my speed, I caught up to him in only a few seconds.

He glanced at me. "Hey, Dad."

"Hi, Gohan! Where're you off to so fast?"

He glanced at me. "Oh… uh… I'm just going to go see Videl. We have to study for this big test coming up."

I smirked knowingly as we flew—apparently toward Satan City. "Uh-huh. Sure. You're going to _study_."

His cheeks flushed and his eyes narrowed. "{ _Dad_ }!"

I chuckled and wriggled an eyebrow. "Well, enjoy your study date."

He shook his head and continued on his way. I flew home.

I landed in our yard and frowned at the muffled shouting inside our house. "That's strange." I mumbled.

I opened the front door.

"—have to!"

A foot stomped and Goten yelled, "No!"

I walked into the kitchen. Chichi was dishing up our dinner and Goten stood next to the table, his little arms crossed and nose turned up. I didn't know what was going on, but I told Goten to mind his mother anyway as I sat at the table.

Chichi threw me a grateful glance over her shoulder.

"I _hate_ meatloaf," grumbled Goten as he dropped into his chair and crossed his arms.

Chichi sighed and my eyebrows climbed. That attitude wasn't like him.

She gasped and winced as she rubbed her stomach. She waved me off before I got out of my seat, mumbling that it was just a kick.

Rounding on Goten, she put her hands on her hips and frowned. "Son Goten! Eat that or you can go hungry."

He stared at his plate in disgust but ate it anyway. Going hungry was a serious threat for a Saiyan.

Chichi took her seat but instead of eating, she pushed her food around her plate with her fork. I cast a long look at Goten and he shrank in his chair.

I had just the thing to lift Chichi's mood.

Once the boys had gone to bed, I handed Chichi a thick white envelope. "This is for you. It's from our first harvest since the expansion."

When she lifted the flap and peered inside, she gasped and stared at me with wide eyes. And then gave me a bright, beautiful grin.

* * *

By early June, Chichi was _enormous_ _._ Just when I thought she couldn't possibly get any bigger, she did. But I'd never tell her that. Chichi's body looked to be stretched to the limit and she still had more than a month to go! The bigger she got, the less I wanted to leave her alone but I was pretty sure she'd send me back to Other World if I neglected the fields.

She did _so much_ around the house—cleaning every. Little. Thing. Every nook and cranny. Every surface. Washing everything that could be washed in the washing machine. She even reorganized the kitchen and then reorganized it again when she wasn't happy with it.

She was a tornado of energy! I had no idea where it came from all of a sudden. She made me tired just watching her. When I asked her with a small voice to take it easy, her reply was a scary glare. But her back paid for it. She needed a back massage almost every night.

Days went by like that—where the only things she stopped for was to cook our meals and take one of her many bathroom breaks. Pregnant women had to go. A lot. She waddled back and forth across the house like a duck, leaving the place spotless in her wake and joyfully told me she was nesting.

And that nesting meant the big day was getting closer.

Keeping an eye on her, helping her out around the house, managing the farm, and going with her to all of her weekly appointments, and building what I was making for her out in Grandpa Gohan's cabin didn't leave time for much of anything else. I was busy but she was happy. That was what mattered.

I sat straight up, heart pounding. Instinctively, I reached out in the darkness for Chichi, patting around her side of the bed. But she was gone. I relaxed a little when I realized the loud growl that jolted me awake wasn't an animal in our bedroom. It was only my stomach. And Chichi was just downstairs.

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and padded downstairs, following my nose.

The dim light of the open fridge spilled out around the kitchen, creating odd shadows that moved and danced with the pregnant woman digging around inside it.

Peeking over the door, I smiled down at Chichi who was on her hands and knees. She held a leftover chicken leg in her teeth as she pulled some boxes out of the fridge and shoved others aside in her search for her late-night snack.

She hadn't noticed me yet—until she stood up and closed it. She shrieked, the chicken leg falling from her mouth and the stack of containers slipping out of her hands.

Thinking fast, I snagged her snacks out of the air before they hit the floor and held them out to her with a smile. "Made yourself hungry doing all that cleaning, eh?"

She scowled and violently snatched the boxes and chicken leg out of my hands. "Dang it, Goku! Don't scare me like that!" she hissed.

I chuckled. "Sorry, babe."

Chichi wordlessly took two plates out of the cabinet and heated both of us up some food while she munched on her cold chicken leg. She chucked the bone stripped of its meat into the trash with a flick of her wrist and then dug into the fridge for another one and placed the empty plastic leftovers container into the sink.

There was already a dirty bowl and spoon in there. She never left anything in the sink overnight. She made herself one snack and then needed more! That explained the food dream I was jolted out of.

Sure enough, when we were seated at the table with our plates, she wolfed down her food, throwing her usual tidiness out the window. She attacked her food like some starving lioness attacking a carcass.

I laughed and rubbed her tummy as she ate. "Momma sure is feeding you both well isn't she? I'll bet that's why you're growing so fast."

I winked at her and she blushed, her pink cheeks cutely puffed out with food.

I wasn't surprised when Chichi finished her plate before I finished mine.

She sighed and her mouth split open with a wide yawn. She looked like she couldn't keep her eyes open anymore.

I shoved the last few bites of food into my mouth, grabbed the empty plates before she could fall asleep in hers, and put them in the sink. They could wait until morning.

In the short time that took, Chichi had nodded off in her seat and was in danger of sliding right out of her chair. I chuckled at her snoring as I scooped her up and carried her back to bed.

* * *

Strolling and waddling through the busy, loud streets of Satan City, Chichi pointed toward a large department store attached to a shopping mall. "There's our stop. These girls will need somewhere to sleep."

Inside, Chichi gushed and squealed over every _single_ tiny pink, frilly outfit, snatching them off the racks as if she was afraid they'd disappear.

Another obviously pregnant woman waddled up to the same outfits Chichi was admiring, followed by a big, burly man—her husband judging by the rings they both wore—loaded down with a lot of bags in both arms.

The woman's husband and I exchanged looks, his plainly saying, 'get me outta here!' Judging by the amount of bags he carried, they had been there a while. I smiled in sympathy.

Our wives struck up a conversation about due dates, babies, and the aches and pains of pregnancy. I supposed human or Saiyan, there were some things that were pretty universal where carrying a child—or two—was concerned. Over the course of their conversation, I learned they were expecting their first child while Chichi joyfully told the other woman about the boys at home and our twins.

The big burly dude gasped. " _Four_!?"

I glanced at him—he was tall enough I had to look up a little bit. "Yep! Four."

The man stared at his wife with an open mouth and wide eyes.

I chuckled. "My wife wanted a big family. I'm excited! Being a dad is lots of fun."

He gulped.

Our wives giggled.

I was a little bit jealous when the other woman eventually announced their shopping trip was over. We were just getting started.

But Chichi's smile made the long, boring day of shopping worth it.

* * *

Before I knew it, June was over—flying by in an almost overwhelming flurry of activity. Helping Chichi with her endless nesting, getting the fields ready for the next planting, and weekly checkups with Doctor Ishi filled the month. Things were _crazy_ at home.

Chichi kept me on my toes. Her energy was at an all time high. She was even restless at night. Sleep didn't come easily for her despite doing what I could—soothing the babies when they kicked too hard with a gentle stream of energy and helping Chichi get comfortable in her mountain of pillows.

I got shoved out of bed a lot, waking up on the floor with a sore back most mornings. But I could deal with a sore back seeing Chichi finally sleeping peacefully. I slipped in a power nap when I could during the day whenever Chichi took a break from her constant, obsessive cleaning.

I yawned wide enough tears sprang to my eyes as I fixed a leaky pipe under the kitchen sink not long after breakfast. One more twist with my wrench and I was done, the new pipe sealed in place.

I shimmied out from under the sink and got up. After giving the faucet a test run, I rubbed my sore neck. "Ah, naptime."

"I don't wanna!" Goten whined somewhere upstairs.

"Son Goten! I want you to be successful in life. So study. _Now_."

" _No_!"

I frowned. "Sounds like Goten is arguing with Chichi again. So much for my nap," I mumbled to myself.

That had been happening a lot lately.

I went upstairs and stopped at Goten's doorway next to Chichi. He was on the floor surrounded by toys.

I crossed my arms. "Do as she says, Goten."

He glared at his mother next to me. "But that's all I _ever_ do! It's always–" he made a face "–'your studies _this_ and your studies _that_ '. That's all you care about!"

" _Goten_! We want what's–!"

He exploded into Super Saiyan, his toys and furniture smashing into the walls. " _Shut_ up, Mom!"

My mouth fell open as Chichi gasped.

In a flurry of his papers and toys and a burst of bright golden energy, Goten took off out his open window.

I growled and pressed two fingers to my forehead.

But dropped my hand when I heard a door slam just down the hall.

I sighed as I listened to Chichi's muffled sobs on the other side of our bedroom door. Instead of jumping to Goten, I jumped to her. She leaned against our door, her face in her hands.

Goten's time was coming but Chichi needed to be comforted first. I scooped her up and carried her to the bed. On my lap, Chichi bawled into my shoulder, her arms wrapped tightly around my neck.

I rubbed her back and kissed her head and let her get it out of her system.

When her sobs slowed, I shifted her onto the mattress next to me and wiped her tears away. "I'll go talk to him, okay? Just relax and wait here. He didn't go far."

She sniffled and nodded.

He was just on the other side of the mountain.

I stood up and focused on his _ki_ signature with two fingers pressed to my forehead.

Goten was high in a tree and his back was to me. His energy was calmer, his hair black.

Hovering in the air a few feet behind him, I crossed my arms. "Goten."

He twitched on the branch and reached up to wipe his cheeks. He stayed silent.

I flew around the tree and stopped in front of him.

He kept his face down, hands fidgeting with his shirt.

"Look at me, son."

He didn't.

I sighed and floated closer. I stopped a little lower than he was so he wouldn't have a choice but to look at me.

He turned away so I grabbed his shoulders and his startled, wet eyes finally met mine. "That behavior isn't like you, son. What's gotten into you?"

He stayed quiet.

I lifted an eyebrow and kept my eyes on his. "Goten?"

More tears rolled down his cheeks. "No one wants to play with me anymore! It's all about the _babies_! And they're not even –" he sprang off the branch so fast I had to dart backwards as his _ki_ flared "– _here_ yet!" Bright golden light flared out from him along with a wave of heat—his little chest heaving and fists clenched.

His power was _incredible_. I couldn't help smiling proudly a few moments. With one big exhale, he dropped his transformation, dark hair falling back into its usual shape.

He lowered himself onto the branch.

I got down to eyelevel and put my hands on his shoulders. "Goten… things've been hectic around here but we don't love you any less!"

He was quiet for a short while and then asked, "Promise?"

I tickled his stomach and he let out a choked laugh. "Promise."

Goten launched himself off his tree branch and crashed into me, sobbing. "I'm so _sorry_ , Daddy!"

I peeled him off me just long enough to look him in the eye and say, "I'm not the one you should be apologizing to. Let's go home."

He nodded reluctantly. "Okay."

Inside, Goten apologized to Chichi to the tune of lots of tears from them both. She tried multiple times to pull Goten onto her lap but he didn't fit. One attempt ended up with Goten sliding onto the floor with a soft thump. They laughed and she eventually found a way to hug him as close as her ginormous tummy allowed.

She smiled up at me over his head, her big dark eyes more than a little bit wet. _Thank you_ _,_ she mouthed.

* * *

The next day, Chichi was upstairs getting ready for her party at Bulma's and Gohan and Goten were on the couch in our living room. Gohan was reading a book while Goten watched tv. I had my chance to let them in on my plan. As we talked quietly, our bedroom door opened and closed. We stopped our conversation as Chichi came downstairs.

My mouth fell open.

She wore a long, flowing dress in a floral sort of pattern with thin shoulder straps that left a little more skin exposed than I was used to seeing for outings. Her hair was up, but the bun was looser than normal, leaving little bits of soft hair framing her face.

She raised an eyebrow as her hands went to her hips. "Why were you and the boys whispering?"

"Uh… Whispering…?" My brain started working again. "Oh! Whispering! Heh-heh… it was just a game!" I glanced at Gohan and Goten. "Wasn't it boys?"

Gohan nodded—catching on. "Yeah! A game!"

Chichi's eyes narrowed. "Uh-huh." After several beats of silence, she said, "I'll make something quick for lunch for all of you but Bulma hired catering for my baby shower. I'll be eating there."

I put my hands on her slight shoulders. "Don't worry about us, babe! The boys and I will hunt and grill the meat outside. Plus, there are apples from that huge tree and all kinds of good berries in the woods. There's plenty, Chichi."

Bright, dark eyes crinkled. "Okay."

"Ready to go?"

"Yes. I'll call when I'm ready to come home."

It was about a ten-second round trip thanks to Instant Transmission. The only reason why it even took that long was because I stopped to wave at Bulma, Panchy, Videl, and Eighteen.

Back in our living room, the boys and I grinned at each other and dashed outside. After an easy outdoor lunch, it was time to put our plan into action.

We stood at the entrance to Grandpa Gohan's cabin where I hid part of Chichi's surprise.

Two giant cardboard boxes containing the cribs Chichi picked out rested against opposite walls of the small cabin. They took up so much space, I had to pile up my tools and gardening equipment outside. I had to make room for the massive boxes somehow.

"I say we assemble the cribs before anything else. It'll be hard to maneuver them around the girls' room if we build the other furniture first," suggested Gohan.

I nodded. "Good thinking!" I rubbed my chin. "Now all we have to do is get these two huge boxes inside and upstairs without breaking anything."

We exchanged worried looks.

"Well… let's just go very slow. I think we'll be okay," encouraged Gohan.

The boxes were huge but not heavy at all—at least not for us. An image of the store employee staring at me with her jaw on the floor the first time I lifted them flashed through my head.

Gohan led the way and I followed as Goten kept the box balanced. Working our way carefully around corners and up the stairs, the first box made it into the twins' room unharmed. To my surprise, we made it upstairs fine with the second box, too.

The other big boxes and bags of baby clothes and other supplies were all stacked along the hallway and we set to work. After hours of following confusing instructions—and doing our best not to break anything—the cribs were finally up and pushed into position in the room.

I kept a careful eye on Chichi's distant energy as we worked, knowing I could reach her in a second with the slightest disturbance.

Gohan dropped a small mattress into one crib while Goten did the same in the other. "So far so good! What's next, Dad?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. What do you think, Goten?"

Goten floated into the hallway and pointed at another large box. "The dresser!"

"Okay, then! The dresser it is!"

The dresser went together much, much faster and easier. I had built a few of those over the years. I knew what I was doing.

The matching white changing table was super easy, too.

Another tricky part came with installing the curtain rod above the window. The boys were hovering on either side of the window, supporting the rod while I stayed back.

"About two inches higher, Goten."

He floated up a little higher and looked at me while Gohan supported the other end.

"Good."

I checked the straightness with the level and then grabbed the drill. "Okay… nobody move."

After a few quick screws, I hung the curtains, and then it was all small stuff after that.

We hung the butterfly themed decorations and tossed the pink and white butterfly area rug on the floor between the cribs.

The finishing touch was the white rocking chair I made for her days ago and hid in the cabin. She told me with tears in her eyes one night that she had to sell off the one she had for Gohan and Goten for money while I was dead. I wanted to build one for her that was extra special.

We stood in the doorway, admiring the babies' room.

"I think we did good, Daddy!" said Goten.

Gohan rubbed Goten's head. "Yeah… I think Mom's gonna love it."

"Me, too." I turned to look at the massive pile of empty boxes, torn packing, and plastic shrink-wrap in the hallway. "But now we need to clean all this up."

After the trash was taken care of and the boys headed out for some late afternoon fishing, I took one last look in the babies' room and smiled.

"Daughters."

The phone rang an hour or so later. It was time to go get her.

* * *

At home, Chichi led the way upstairs, carrying the first of many boxes of diapers while the boys and I followed with gift-bags full of baby clothes and other supplies.

Chichi reached the door to the twins' room.

Behind her back, Gohan, Goten, and I exchanged smiles.

She turned the knob and pushed the door open.

And dropped the box.

Silence. She didn't move an inch. Didn't say anything. Didn't so much as twitch.

Fainting usually went with that reaction. I put down the bags I carried just in case, but it didn't come to that.

After several moments of just standing there, Chichi finally moved. She covered her mouth with one of her hands and slowly walked into the room. Her fingertips brushed along the two cribs and the matching dresser and changing table. She reached her new rocking chair, her fingers lingering on the chair's arm.

And then turned to face us.

Shining, teary eyes stared at me, her hand still covering her mouth. For several heartbeats, I wondered if we did something wrong but my smile didn't have time to falter before she wrapped her arms around me and sobbed into my shirt.


	7. False Alarms

**And Then There Were Five?**

 **Chapter 7**

Gohan and Goten said their goodnights and excused themselves to their rooms as I dried the last dish and put it on the rack.

I sighed as I rubbed my aching lower back.

The teapot whistled and I got two cups and two teabags out. Soon, the aroma of delicious chamomile tea wafted about the room.

I placed a cup in front of Goku and took a seat next to him.

He inhaled through his nose and hummed. "That smells good. Thanks, babe."

We sat in silence, sipping our steaming hot tea. Goku gazed off into space with a small smile.

"What are you thinking about, Goku?" I asked.

He looked at me, still wearing that little smile. "Oh, just thinking about having two little kids running around here." He rubbed my round belly. "I never thought I'd be here again. And now we're about to have more children."

I put my hand over his.

One of our strong little girls rammed a foot into my ribcage and I sucked a breath in through my teeth.

Goku smiled in sympathy. "Easy there. Don't hurt your mama." He hummed. "I wonder what they're going to look like."

"I don't know. We see them in the ultrasounds, but not very well, eh?"

He nodded in agreement, rubbing my stomach in soothing strokes. "I can't wait to meet them!"

I giggled and glanced at the calendar hanging on the wall. "Well, I only have a few more weeks."

I winced at a sudden, rather painful tightening in my midsection. His mouth fell open.

I let out a long-suffering sigh. "Don't worry. This is just one of those false labor contractions Doctor Ishi warned us of."

When I gasped with a sudden realization that hit me out of the blue, he jumped out of his seat, eyes like saucers.

I shook my head at his ridiculous reaction—no doubt fearing the babies were about to be born at that very second. "Goodness, Goku. I'm _fine_. I'm sorry I startled you. But… Oh, sweetheart." My eyes watered and his eyes were even wider—if that were possible. "It's _July_ now!"

His big eyes darted first one direction and then the other before returning to mine. "Yeah…? So…?"

"Goku… You've been back with us a year since _May_!" The tears gathering in my eyes fell. "And we never did _anything_ to celebrate!"

"Oh. Heh-heh." He dropped back into his chair and rubbed his neck. "I've been so busy around here, I forgot about it, too." He shrugged and resumed rubbing my stomach with a tender smile on his face. "Our girls are my welcome home present."

I couldn't help the little happy sob that broke out of my throat.

* * *

The next day, Goku and our sons assisted me with my usual housework. Weeks away from giving birth or not, I had a home to maintain. But I was very grateful for the help from my sweet boys—even though it meant they refused to leave me alone for any length of time.

With their assistance, the housework was finished in record time.

I smiled at them. "Thank you, boys. All I have to do now is water the flowers outside."

Goten ran to Grandpa Gohan's cabin and grabbed my watering can for me, returning with it filled to the brim with fresh water from the small river that flows next to our house.

With my back turned to the boys as I watered the flowers, I heard their muffled sniggers behind me.

Turning around, I lifted an eyebrow, wondering what was so funny. I could have sworn I saw Goku shove his hands in his pockets as I turned.

He merely shrugged at me, a mischievous glint poorly hidden by his wide-eyed stare of feigned innocence.

I shook my head and turned around.

I didn't hear anything more out of them but my woman's intuition was going haywire. I whirled on the spot, catching Goku in the act.

His attention was on the boys. His cheeks were puffed out with air and he held an imaginary beach ball in front of him as he mocked the waddle I couldn't help. The boys covered their mouths with their hands, but their jerking shoulders betrayed their laughter.

" _Goku_!" I snarled.

Goku froze as all signs of mirth vanished out of Gohan and Goten—the boys gaping at their father. Goku gulped and slowly turned to stare at me like a character in a horror movie. He was pale-faced and sweating bullets.

"See if I feed any of you _ever_ again!" I growled with clenched fists before spinning on my heel. I stomped away—only making it all of two steps before warm, gentle hands grabbed my shoulders.

He turned me around. "Aw, c'mon, babe!" A nervous laugh and he said, "Y-you're just so cute like that!"

He rubbed my stomach and one of the twins rewarded him with a gentle kick. His forced, nervous smile turned tender.

It really was hard to stay mad at that man. He knew it, too—as evidenced by the way he was now looking at me. But I held firm.

My stomach tightened as pain radiated through my midsection.

Ever observant, Goku frowned and opened his mouth but I cut him off with, "I'm not in labor yet, Goku." I lifted an eyebrow and glanced at the boys. "Don't think either of you are off the hook."

Their eyes widened and Goku stuttered, "B-but—"

I shook my head. "You and the boys are on your own for lunch."

I waddled inside, leaving them gaping after me.

Not too long after that, the boys were roasting the gutted carcass of some kind of large, unfortunate beast over an open flame. The first thing Goku did upon his return from hunting was hand me a large bouquet of vibrant, sweet-smelling wildflowers along with tiramisu and Goku found himself back in my good graces.

* * *

That night, I squirmed under the light bed-sheet that covered us. Somewhere between my pain and the heat of summer that didn't even let up at night, I was restless.

I got up and paced our room in the dark as Goku snored.

A wave of pain surged through me and I breathed deeply, keeping control. It wasn't too bad. I was glad Goku slept through it or he would have been absolutely panicked over just another false alarm.

I felt my way down the stairs and to the kitchen where I made myself a huge glass of ice water. I sipped on it as I paced the living room. After a few more, the contractions petered out just like I thought they would.

A loud thump from our bedroom reverberated through the house followed by a muffled cry of my name and I rubbed the bridge of my nose.

Goku sprang from the top of the stairs, landing lightly right in front of me and pelted me with a torrent of too-loud questions. "Why are you up? It's not _time_ yet… is it? You've got at least a few more weeks, _right_? Do we need to _go_?"

" _Shh_! You're going to wake the boys!" I snarled in a whisper. "I'm _fine,_ Goku. You know better than to–"

I choked on my words as another little contraction chose that moment to roll through me.

Before I could blink, Goku lifted me off my feet and cradled me in his arms. "But just now that was a… I think we should go."

" _No_!" I spat a little more roughly than I intended due to that wave of pain. When it was over, I commanded him to put me down.

He didn't. "But–!"

I cut off his protest with, "It's a false alarm. That's all." I yawned and mumbled, "I'm tired and now my head hurts. Just take me back to bed."

"Well… okay…"

" _Thank_ you," I huffed.

He turned to the stairs where Gohan and Goten stood at the foot, bleary-eyed and yawning.

I glared at Goku. "Now look what you've done! You woke up our sons!"

He smiled in apology. "Sorry, sorry."

"Mom? We heard a thump and–" Gohan's yawn cut him off "–you guys weren't in your room. And then we heard you yelling, Mom. Everything okay?"

I sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm fine, Gohan."

"Are the babies coming, Mommy?" asked Goten.

I couldn't help but giggle. "Not just yet, sweetie. I want you—" I glanced at Gohan "—and your brother to go back to bed, okay?"

Gohan and Goten nodded and went back to their rooms.

I yawned.

The contractions seemed truly over for the time being. I hoped so. I needed sleep before things really got started.

When we reached our bedroom, Goku carefully shut the door behind us as something I had been curious about popped into my head.

"Goku?" I murmured.

He hummed a response as he helped me into bed and patiently assisted me with my numerous pillows.

"Do you feel my weight at all when you pick me up?"

Big eyes illuminated by the moonlight streaming in through the window blinked at me. He gave me a tired grin. "Nope! You're light as a feather!"

I lifted an eyebrow in disbelief. "Really?"

There was no possible way Goku _didn't_ feel my weight—even as strong as he was.

He slid under the sheets in his side of our bed and yawned. "Really, really!"

That man really was too sweet sometimes and without even trying.

* * *

The next day, contractions came and went as I worked around the house doing the usual daily chores. Gohan, and Goten refused to leave the house for more than a few minutes at a time. Goku stuck to me like glue. Not only did he refuse to leave the house, he hardly let me out of his sight. Thankfully, he stopped panicking with every little contraction I had, but he was worried.

I did finally convince them I'd be fine long enough for them to go fishing. Reluctantly, they left. Their fishing trips never took long.

At last, the house was quiet. I sighed, relishing the peace. Another little contraction coursed through me as I got started on a quick and easy lunch and I rubbed my stomach.

Not quite ten minutes later, another one hit.

A third surged through me slightly worse than the last. I shook myself out of it and carried on with our meal, sure it was just another false alarm.

When they kept coming and grew progressively worse, I paid closer attention to the clock. Seven minutes apart. And getting closer together.

I glanced out the kitchen window and was somewhat relieved to see Goku, Gohan, and Goten had returned and were cleaning their three huge fish just outside while managing three separate fires.

I set the table while the fish cooked. Little contractions continued on but I didn't think too much of it. I reached for the serving platter Goku would need in a cabinet a little over my head.

As I slid the platter out of the cabinet, something inside me popped and I felt a gush.

And then wall-to-wall pain stole my breath and the platter tipped out of my hands.


	8. And Then There Were Six

Gohan and I made quick work of gutting our fish and mounting them on spits over the open, crackling fires. Goten was still locked in the process of gutting his catch.

"Daddy? Can you help me?" he asked as he made another unsure, jagged cut.

"Sure, bud! Like this…" I put my hand over his small one and helped him guide his knife along the center of the scaly beast's gut.

In no time at all, Goten's fish was cooking over his open fire, too.

"Now we wait!"

I licked my lips as my stomach growled. Goten's did, too. Gohan laughed at us until his stomach unleashed a rumble of its own. I grinned at him and Goten giggled. Gohan blushed lightly.

A loud shatter from in the house drowned out the sounds of the sizzling fish and my heart skipped a beat.

I jumped to Chichi and something sharp bit into the soles of my bare feet. I winced. Tiny, jagged shards of white ceramic covered the kitchen floor. And Chichi was right in the middle of it.

Her stunned gaze meeting mine, she mouthed my name.

"I'm here." I glanced down at the sharp bits and chunks of white ceramic partially covering her slippers—at least she wasn't barefoot. "Don't move, Chichi. I'll come to you." I floated the few feet toward her, my toes inches above the mess. "I'm going to pick you up now, okay?"

She nodded tersely, grimacing in pain.

When I held her, my eyes widened at the damp portion of her dress at her knees—the sticky fabric clinging to my arm.

"Goku… My water broke."

"I know."

The backdoor banged open and Gohan and Goten charged in as I carried her to the couch.

"Mom!?" yelled Gohan as he slid to a stop next to me.

"Are the babies gonna be born? Am I gonna be a big brother now?" asked Goten—hot on Gohan's heels.

I nodded at him. "Yeah… Looks that way."

Just, hopefully not right that second.

He grinned eagerly.

Gohan sat down next to her and she whimpered as she grabbed his hand. Her eyes closed and face serene, Chichi breathed deeply. She was really very calm and in control of her pain. But she was squeezing the life out of poor Gohan's hand. His fingers turned an ugly shade of bluish purple in her grasp.

His face was screwed up but he stayed silent. His other hand settled over the one his mother gripped.

After several moments, her grip relaxed and he pulled his hand away. He stared at her with an open mouth as he worked his hand open and closed several times and rubbed it with the other.

Chichi gasped as she saw what she did to our son's hand—that hadn't regained its color yet. "Oh, Gohan! I'm sorry!"

Still massaging his hand, he managed a smile for his mother. "Heh. Don't worry about me, Mom. I'm more worried about you!"

She smiled tiredly at him. "I'm alright, Gohan. It's nothing I haven't been through before. Go call your grandpa, please, sweetie."

Gohan nodded. "Okay."

He jogged into the kitchen where our phone was.

I reached toward Chichi. "Can we go now?"

I recoiled at the glare she leveled at me. "Goodness, no! You're filthy and you _reek_ of fish, Goku! Go clean yourself up."

"But–"

She raised an eyebrow as her eyes narrowed. "I'm alright, Goku. Just go. _Quickly_. Before we have to deliver these two on the floor. I need to call Doctor Ishi, anyway."

"Well… Okay…"

And then I dashed upstairs to take the fastest shower I had ever taken in my life. A few minutes later, I was downstairs and ready to go. I found Chichi hunched over on the couch and breathing hard.

Moving her during that wouldn't help her. While she worked through her pain, I grabbed the suitcase she carefully packed from its place near the front door.

" _Now_ can we go?" I asked again.

She blew out a big breath and nodded. I helped her up and she leaned against me. I put my arm around her shoulders.

Chichi looked at Goten. "I need you to be good for your grandpa and brother, okay?"

Goten nodded.

Gohan came back into the room just in time. "Grandpa is on his way. Don't worry about us, Mom. Call as soon as the girls have been born!"

I glanced at Chichi when she sucked a breath in through her teeth. "We will, Gohan."

Gohan leaned the suitcase against my leg as I pressed two fingers to my forehead.

* * *

Doctor Ishi was expecting us thanks to Chichi's phone call. But when we arrived right in front of her, she still dropped her coffee and spluttered, coughing several times to clear her throat.

And then she saw Chichi—breathing heavily with her fingers digging painfully into my bicep—and snapped into action along with the rest of the staff.

When a nurse rolled a wheelchair up to her, Chichi huffed, "I can walk, thank you."

Not through contractions she couldn't. But I wasn't going to be the one to tell her that. Doctor Ishi and the nurses wisely didn't argue with her, either—although they did exchange looks.

It was a thankfully short walk to her room, anyway.

In her room, a nurse stepped in behind us and closed the door. "I'm Betto and I'll be your nurse while you're here, Chichi."

Betto handed Chichi a flimsy blue gown and stepped out of the room a few moments. It left Chichi's backside exposed. I didn't see much point in wearing it at all but I kept that thought to myself as I tied the strings at her neck and her waist closed.

The nurse returned and my heart jumped into my throat at the sight of the needle glinting in her hand. I had a strong urge to get Chichi as far away from the awful thing as possible but her dangerous, threatening glare at me in the midst of her pain said that would _not_ be okay.

I thought I was going to be sick when the nurse stuck it in Chichi's arm—and left it there—while explaining something about it being standard procedure. Chichi didn't even flinch! My gaze trailed up the thin, flexible plastic tube where it connected with a bag of some kind of clear fluid at the top.

I had no idea what they were pumping into her. I didn't want to know. But Chichi was okay with it. If she was okay, then I was, too—even though my stomach flipped every time I saw the needle in her arm.

Doctor Ishi approached Chichi's bed, clipboard in hand. "Won't be long now! Ready to meet your girls?"

Chichi glanced at me with a smile on her face and nodded. And then groaned and reached for me. Her hand clamped down on mine as she took deep breaths.

Doctor Ishi, Betto, and other nurses flitted in and out of her room. Within the hour—and just when I thought it couldn't get any worse for her—her pain reached a dizzying new height. Every exhalation of her ragged breathing was a long, low note.

Her crushing grip on my hand relaxed and her eyes stayed closed. A tear rolled down her cheek. If _she_ was crying from pain, it was well and truly horrific. Swallowing the lump in my throat, I wished I could take it all away from her.

She was _exhausted_.

Still holding her hand, I started up a gentle energy flow. Her eyes brightened. She looked up at me and smiled. Smiled! She even pushed herself up and swung her legs over the edge so she sat facing me.

And then she was steamrolled by the harshest pain yet. She grabbed my shirt collar and yanked me down, pressing her forehead into mine. She was gasping for air. Losing control.

Nothing seemed to help her anymore! Deep, steady breaths were impossible for her—she was fighting against screaming.

I gritted my teeth in frustration.

At the end of that awful contraction, I gave a little more juice into the steady current of energy as Chichi struggled to catch her breath during her short break. It was the only thing I could do.

Doctor Ishi walked into our room. "You look like you're feeling about ready to push, Chichi."

Chichi could do nothing but nod into my shoulder. She got back into bed as Doctor Ishi poked her head out into the hallway. And then Chichi's quiet room was a flurry of activity as several nurses filed inside.

Doctor Ishi and the nurses carried hushed conversations as they rushed about the room getting ready.

Chichi whimpered and took a deep breath. Grimacing, her whole body tensed and trembled with effort for several seconds—her strong grasp cutting off the blood circulation to my fingers. They turned the same shade Gohan's had earlier.

This was really it.

"That's right, Chichi," encouraged a nurse.

Another big breath in and she pushed again for several seconds before slumping back on her pillows.

Betto set a bowl of water with a washcloth soaking inside on a bedside table next to me.

With my free hand—the one I still had feeling in—I wrung out the washcloth and blotted Chichi's sweaty forehead. I hoped the cool water helped her at least a little bit.

Her eyes drifting closed between contractions, she sighed and leaned into my touch.

I smiled. "You got this, Chichi."

It wasn't very long before the next wave hit and she squeezed her eyes shut and gritted her teeth.

"Excellent, Chichi! I can already see the first baby's head! Keep going!"

Chichi took in another big breath and tensed again before slumping back on her pillows and breathing hard.

I touched her stomach. The babies' energies were stable and strong.

"Goku…?" she whispered.

I smiled. "The babies are just fine, honey."

Chichi nodded as her eyes drifted closed again.

After another too-short break, she cringed again and breathed in and held it, her whole body shaking.

She cried out and my heart just about shattered. But the first of many bones in my hand really did. I gritted my teeth.

She hadn't noticed. And I wasn't going to tell her. She had enough to concentrate on. But I was immensely relieved when Chichi's grip loosened.

Getting used to the idea I wasn't going to get out of the experience without a few broken bones, I gave her my hand and set my jaw, ready. I had been through much, _much_ worse during fights. I could deal with a broken hand. Especially watching what she was going through.

I shoved my pain aside and focused on keeping the flow of energy from me into her as steady as I could keep it.

Until her next contraction happened and it was all I could do to not scream as I felt as much as heard another excruciating crack as she squeezed my hand. The energy flow hiccupped.

"Here are the baby's shoulders… and…" Doctor Ishi trailed off and her voice was replaced by the high-pitched cries of our baby girl and Chichi slumped back in her pillows, heavy breathing turning into sobs of relief.

Our tiny, loud, very messy daughter was placed on Chichi's heaving chest and wasted no time rooting around for her first meal while the nurses dried her off.

Doctor Ishi chuckled. "That's quite a set of lungs in her! Well done, Chichi! She's nice and pink and looks great! Would you like to cut her umbilical cord, Goku?"

I raised my eyebrows. "I… I can do that?"

She nodded and held out a small pair of very sharp looking scissors.

I frowned at Doctor Ishi. "This wont… this wont hurt either of them. Right?"

She laughed lightly again. "No, Goku. This wont hurt either your wife or baby one little bit."

I nodded and took the pair of scissors she offered me. She showed me where to cut as our little daughter hungrily sucked down her first meal.

Once that was done, I touched our brand new little girl's teeny, delicate fingers—smaller even than I remembered Gohan's being—and she squeezed with a surprising strength as she nursed.

I thought my heart might burst. Her small, still wet tail wound around my wrist and I blinked away the blurriness in my eyes. My broken hand throbbed but my overwhelming pride drowned out the pain.

Chichi sighed, smiling tenderly at the newest addition to our family. "Oh, Goku. Her hair is nearly as wild as yours is."

I chuckled.

Our newborn daughter's hair was a lot like mine. Not quite a perfect copy like Goten's was but pretty close. Her hair was a little tamer. She had her mother to thank for that.

While Chichi was busy admiring our newborn daughter, I took my chance while no one was looking to pull one of the Senzu Beans out of my pocket and pop it in my mouth. I sighed as the bones in my hand were repaired. But the relief was only temporary—she would break my hand again. I was okay with that.

We only had a few quiet minutes—and a chance to give Chichi another energy boost—before things got moving again.

When Chichi groaned, a nurse whisked our first daughter away to the other end of our room and my heart was in two places at once. Chichi's grip on my newly restored hand said she needed me with her.

Doctor Ishi touched Chichi's stomach like she was feeling for something specific. "Chichi. As you know from your last checkup, the second twin is frank breech. This one will be a little more work for you—even if she _is_ the smaller one. But you can do this, okay?"

Chichi bit her lip a moment. "Is she alright?"

I looked at the doctor.

She smiled and nodded at a machine in the room beeping with a steady, fast tempo. "The baby is doing fine. Good, stable heart-rate."

Chichi nodded and then gritted her teeth—her whole body tensing, as she squeezed my hand. Once again, she cut off circulation to my fingers.

I picked up that steady flow of energy into her through our linked hands.

She took a big breath and I set my jaw. Her eyes squeezed closed, she clamped down on my hand. Pushed with all she had.

"That's right, Chichi! Keep it up!" cheered Doctor Ishi.

 _Crack_!

My eyes watered.

Chichi fell back onto her pillows and struggled to catch her breath.

I grabbed the cool, damp washcloth and wiped away the beads of sweat rolling down her face and neck. "It's almost over, Chichi! She's almost here!"

The baby's _ki_ dipped. I amped up the flow and she was stable.

With another contraction, Chichi gave another big push and she and our second little girl were doing fine. My hand wasn't.

But then the baby's _ki_ plummeted. And didn't come back up—no matter how much energy I gave Chichi.

Her hand still in mine, I flooded Chichi's system with my energy, knowing at least some of it would reach our baby and maintained the torrent. It wasn't helping.

An alarm dinged in the room. Nurse after nurse filed inside. Orders were barked and the nurses hustled around getting various supplies, some coming to Chichi's side. In the barked orders that sounded like another language, I heard words I _did_ know. Or at least could figure out.

Hemorrhage. Shock. Fetal distress. Surgery.

Chichi groaned. "I… I don't feel… quite right… dizzy…"

And then _her_ energy nosedived and my blood ran cold.

Another alarm dinged in the room. Louder than the first one. Things happened in a blur. Doctor Ishi barked more orders.

Several hands grabbed my arms and yanked me away from Chichi. Nurses surrounded her. I couldn't see her. Or feel her.

Somewhere in the room, a baby cried.

Chichi's bed inched away from the wall.

"Wait!" I reached toward her, trying to elbow my way past the nurses. "Where—!?"

" _Goku_!"

My head snapped to Doctor Ishi as she pulled on Chichi's bed.

"An emergency csection is the only chance either of them have!"

I gasped as Chichi was wheeled out of the room. Nurses rushed after her.

I stared at the empty space where she was just moments before—almost unable to breathe.

"Mr. Son."

Numbly, I turned around. Betto held a small pink bundle.

"Would you like to hold your oldest daughter?"

Unable to take my eyes off my beautiful baby girl, I could do nothing but nod. And just like that, I held her. I couldn't feel her weight at all as Betto helped her settle into me.

Betto touched my shoulder. "Your wife and the other twin are in excellent hands, Mr. Son. They'll be ok. You'll see."

I smiled weakly at her. She didn't know how much I needed to hear those words. Or maybe she did.

I stroked my newborn daughter's tiny, soft hand. Her fingers wrapped around mine and squeezed with surprising strength and my heart flip-flopped in my chest.

"Hi. I'm your daddy."

She didn't look too impressed, beginning to fuss as I spoke.

I walked around the room, bouncing her lightly as I went. She relaxed and so did her grip.

Big, dark eyes met mine and I was hers, my heart melting into a pile of mush.

When I touched her cheek, her little head jerked toward my finger, her mouth wide open. I knew what that meant, remembering Gohan doing that very thing.

"Your mommy will be out to feed you soon, but you'll have to settle for me in the mean time."

She fussed louder.

Betto giggled. "I'll be right back. That baby needs a bottle."

In only a couple of minutes, Betto returned and handed me a bottle. She pointed me toward a rocking chair.

My little girl downed the bottle like a champ. Must have been those Saiyan genes. Her little tummy full, I put her on my chest and patted her back. I smiled in pride at her loud belch.

Eventually, she went completely limp in my arms and was sound asleep. Betto left and I was alone with a sleeping baby. There was nothing to do but wait.

My heart hammered in my chest. I paced the room. Chichi's energy was so low and sometimes dipped even lower—nearly overshadowed by a strong, bright warmth right next to her.

Our second little girl.

Still, I paced. I had to keep moving.

Time crawled by. Minutes felt like hours. Chichi's _ki_ was low but finally steady.

Over an hour into waiting, a nurse entered and held the door open.

A small bassinet with a loudly screaming baby was pushed inside and positioned in the room.

Doctor Ishi walked in next with a big, reassuring smile on her face. "Your wife did just fine. She lost a lot of blood, but she'll make a full recovery. Congratulations, Goku. You are now the father of another healthy baby girl."

I glanced at the other bassinet and at my newest daughter and then at the door. But a nurse let it close.

Doctor Ishi touched my shoulder. "The nurses will wheel Chichi in once she's recovered from the anesthesia. She's in recovery now. Why don't you get to know your newest daughter while you await your wife."

Betto nodded at my other—unoccupied—arm.

I lifted an eyebrow at her. "Uh. Is it really safe to–"

And then I had two teeny, perfect, very loud newborns in my arms. The only problem was, I didn't know how I'd put them down—but then, I was in no hurry to. My heart flip-flopped in my chest as I looked back and forth between their round faces while all they did was cry and cry.

I swallowed against the tight feeling in my throat. "You both heard what the doctor said! Your mama will be back any minute. She's strong, you know. Like you both are."

Two little brown furry tails wriggled free of their blankets and wound around my wrists. I thought my heart was about to burst. They calmed, their cries fading to soft whimpers. They drifted off for a nap and I didn't have anything to do but wait.

The door opened and my breath caught. But it was only a nurse entering the room and she let the door close behind her.

Another few minutes went by and the door opened again. A nurse backed in, guiding a bed.

"Chichi…!"

Her bed was slowly pushed into position in her room, in the same spot she was before.

Tired eyes blinked up at me and then her gaze dropped to the bundles in my arms. She smiled softly and then directed it up at me.

I bit my lip to stop it from quivering.

Chichi reached for our girls. A few minutes later, they were swaddled and napping on their mother's chest with Betto's help.

The lights were dimmed. Her room fell silent as the nurses left.

I sank into the chair next to her bed and watched Chichi bond with our daughters—my chin perched on the railing of her bed. She looked so relaxed. So content. Like she hadn't just been very nearly…

My throat constricted and my vision blurred. I closed my eyes—only to open them again when her thumb brushed across my cheek.

I leaned over her bedrail and buried my face in the hollow of her neck. And just let it out. I couldn't put into words how _scared_ I was and how _happy_ I was she was okay. I couldn't make my voice work even if I could.

But it didn't matter. She knew.

She nuzzled my cheek with hers and ran her fingers through my hair, her nails grazing my scalp in soothing, even strokes—all the while murmuring she was okay.

Once I got it out of my system, I pulled back and wiped the last few tears off my cheeks and admired our beautiful, healthy baby girls with her.

"Goku?" she murmured.

"Yeah?"

"I think it's time the boys met their sisters. Will you go get them, please?"

I didn't know if I had it in me to leave just yet—even if only for a few minutes. But the boys would want to know everything was fine.

I nodded and planted a light kiss on Chichi's clammy forehead and then left the room.

Standing in the hallway, I had no idea which way to go. I scanned the hospital, momentarily overwhelmed by the sheer amount of life. But then I found the boys just down the hall, theirs brightest of all. Heck, it felt like everyone was there: Vegeta and Bulma, Trunks, Piccolo, Yamcha, Krillin and Eighteen, Master Roshi, Videl, Ox King, Hercule and Buu, and even Tien and Chiaotzu.

Sure enough, after walking down a long hallway, I turned a corner and found the entire group in a small waiting room.

Gohan gasped and jumped from his seat—waking his sleeping brother who was slumped against him—and ran to me. "Dad!"

I smiled as Goten ran over, too. "Hi, Gohan. Hey, Goten."

Goten reached up to me and I picked him up. "Are the babies here, Daddy!?"

I nodded. "Yeah, they're here. You're a big brother now, kiddo!"

His eyes lit up.

"Mom's energy was doing some scary stuff. She's okay… right?" asked Gohan, a slight frown on his face.

"She's exhausted but just fine."

He sighed and smiled.

"Daddy?"

I looked at Goten. His head was cocked to one side, his eyebrow lifted in slight concern.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you sad?"

I smiled at him. "Heh. I'm not sad, Goten. Sometimes, people cry when they're very happy."

"I thought you looked like you had something in your eye there, pal," quipped Krillin.

I frowned at him as heat bloomed across my cheeks. "Don't even try to tell me you didn't get choked up when Marron was born."

He chuckled. "You got me there."

I looked at Gohan and Goten, letting my expression relax into a soft smile. "Ready to meet your sisters?"

They exchanged wide grins and nodded.

I caught Ox King's eye and twitched my head for him to follow—knowing Chichi wanted him to meet the girls, too.

At Chichi's room, I looked at Goten and touched a finger to my lips with my free hand. He nodded.

And then I opened the door.

Pale-faced and exhausted, she still managed a smile for her boys. Goten pushed away from me and floated to his mother. He stared down at the two tiny babies sleeping on her chest along with Gohan while Ox King hung back.

"Boys, meet your sisters," she murmured.

"They're so tiny," commented Goten. "Was I ever that small?"

Chichi giggled. "You sure were, Goten."

"No way! Really?"

"Yep!" agreed Gohan.

Goten looked amazed.

I chuckled and ruffled Goten's hair.

"What will we name them?" asked Gohan.

I put my hand on his shoulder. "Well, your mother and I have an idea."

Chichi nodded. "Yes. Son Goya and Son Gomae," as she looked at each one.

"Goya and Gomae, huh? I–"

They startled awake, squirming against Chichi. And then they cried.

Gohan chuckled. "Well, I don't think they like them. Maybe I'd be sour too if I had names like that."

Ox King let out a hearty belly laugh and the twins cried louder.

Chichi frowned up at Gohan, indignant—her spark shining through her exhaustion. She opened her mouth to say something but was cut off when a young orderly pushed a cart in.

"Dinnertime, Mrs. Son."

Chichi snapped a cranky 'Thank you' at the poor young man and started scolding Gohan—giving him the I-raised-you-better-than-that speech.

"Mmm! I smell tiramisu!" said Goten—oblivious to his mother's mood.

The twins stopped crying but Chichi didn't notice.

"Uh. Babe?"

"Chichi…?"

She didn't hear me, or Ox King either—carrying on scolding Gohan.

The babies started fussing again, sounding a little bit scared.

"Tiramisu!" I said, desperate to calm them.

That helped a little bit.

"Oh, Good grief, Goku! Go eat the tiramisu!" barked Chichi.

The twins quieted right down.

And Chichi finally took notice and that took the wind right out of her sails. Gohan threw me a grateful look over his shoulder.

I smiled at him as Ox King blew out a big, relieved breath.

"Tiramisu," crooned Chichi at our cute, happy baby girls.

Chichi and I exchanged a look.

"Son Tira. And Son Misu," she murmured.

I brushed the older twin's cheek with the back of one finger. "Hi, Tira." Big, dark eyes blinked up at me and my heart sped up. And then I did the same to the smaller twin. "Hi, Misu. Welcome to the world."

"Boys? Would you like to hold your sisters?" asked Chichi.

The boys went and found the chairs on the other side of the room against a wall and dragged them over to Chichi's bed. They sat down and smiled eagerly as Ox King stood behind them.

I picked up Misu first and passed her to Gohan. He knew how to hold a baby, supporting her head just right.

Next, I brought Tira to Goten.

"See how your brother is holding Misu?" I asked.

He looked next to him and then nodded at me. "Yeah."

"It's very important you support Tira's head just like that, okay?"

Goten nodded, looking a little nervous.

"Relax, Goten. You'll do fine. You'll be a great big brother."

He smiled.

I bent and showed him how to position his arms.

"Now, support her head in the crook of your arm." He did, supporting her head well and I nodded and smiled. "Yeah. That's right. And support her body with your other arm," I said as I guided his arm under Tira's tiny body. "Just like that."

He grinned. "Hey. I'm holding her!"

"You sure are!"

"They're awfully cute," commented Gohan, looking back and forth between Misu and Tira.

"Yeah!" agreed Goten—leaning over to get a look at Misu.

My heart swelled.

"Their hair looks kinda like yours, Daddy!" Goten pointed out.

"Yeah, you're right, Goten!" agreed Gohan.

"I think they have their mother's eyes," commented Ox King, his voice cracking.

We nodded in agreement.

Chichi yawned. I touched her cheek and she leaned into my hand with an exhausted sigh.

She was fighting to keep her eyes open—sometimes shaking her head to snap herself out of it.

I smiled. "Heh. Chichi… honey… get some rest."

"But—"

"You need it, babe."

"Goku's right, Chichi," agreed Ox King who was still standing behind the boys. "You need sleep." He looked down to Gohan and Goten. "Let's go, boys. Besides, I'm sure the others will want to meet the new additions to our family," he said.

"Sleep, Chichi. Doctor's orders," said Doctor Ishi as she poked her head in and approached Chichi's bed, Betto following behind. "You did real well. I'll be in to check on you in the morning. In the mean time, alert the nurse if there's anything you need."

Chichi yawned again and nodded.

Betto helped get Tira and Misu settled into their bassinets while Ox King led Gohan and Goten out into hallway. I hung back with Chichi just a few more seconds. With each passing moment, she was losing the fight, beginning to nod off before catching herself.

I kissed her forehead.

Chichi sighed, finally letting her eyes drift shut, and whispered, "And then there were six."

* * *

PLEASE READ

A/N: Hey so. Thanks for reading! I was actually quite nervous to post this chapter. You guys have no idea XD. I really, really hope it was worth the wait. And sorry it took me so long. Life happened but hopefully I can get back on to something resembling an actual posting schedule for my next long fic.

Something else: Goya is a bitter melon consumed by the Japanese for its health qualities but it really doesn't taste very good. Thus Gohan's pun of "Maybe I'd be sour, too, if I had names like that." Hope that made you guys laugh!

Keep an eye out for the epilogue coming soon! Thank you guys so much for the kind comments so far. I'm loving reading them. And thanks to you silent readers, too!

AND (I totally almost forgot) a huge, huge Thank you to Musicofthespheres for the twins' names! 3


	9. Epilogue

**And Then There Were Five?**

 **Epilogue**

I carried two small identical chocolate cakes to the kitchen table, each adorned with a single candle glowing in the dim light. A chorus of "happy birthday" was led by proud daddy Goku. Gohan, Goten, my father, Krillin and his family, and the Briefs joined him in song. I did, too.

Misu and Tira stared around the room from their highchairs, and couldn't seem to decide what they wanted to pay more attention to: the flickering light of their candles or their family singing to them.

At the end of the song, Goku tried to teach them how to blow out their candles. He puffed his cheeks out with air, but all that earned him were his girls' adorable giggles and everyone laughed. His next attempt was met with some success. The girls blew raspberries.

He chortled as the flames died out—extinguished by as much spit as breath. "That's the way!"

Tira and Misu let out delighted squeals as we cheered for them. Goku caught my eye, touching the plates. I glanced at my father and he quickly readied his video camera. I nodded to my husband and he grinned as he pushed the cakes in front of each of his girls.

"Happy first birthday, you two! Now, dig in!" he announced.

Fearless Tira did just that, diving face-first into her cake while her cautious sister poked daintily at the layer of frosting.

"Go on, Misu!" I encouraged.

Misu stuck her finger in her mouth and her eyes popped wide and down she went. When they surfaced, we all laughed to tears at their precious faces almost completely concealed by chocolate frosting.

Little tongues poked out to lap at the cake coating their faces as their hands smeared it down their bare bellies. When Goku leaned over to wipe the frosting out of their eyes, Misu shoved her fist into Goku's mouth, eager to share her birthday cake. Misu laughed hysterically when Goku pulled her fist out of his mouth with an exaggerated _pop_. More laughter echoed around the room.

I grabbed plates and silverware and divided the main cake into generous slices, especially for the Saiyans present and passed them around. Even Vegeta savored his slice, and he wasn't one for sweets. Bulma smiled at him. His permanent scowl softened just slightly as his gaze settled on hers.

"Mmm! Chichi! You've outdone yourself with this one!" exclaimed my sweet husband through his mouthful of cake.

I giggled. "Goku… you say that almost every time I make a cake. But thank you, sweetheart."

Everyone else present voiced his or her agreement with Goku.

When the cake was eaten and the girls bathed—drenching Goku in the process—we moved on to the generous stack of gifts from our family and dear friends. The rest of the party flew by in a flurry of wrapping paper, laughter, and chitchat as the girls played with their new toys.

"Goku?" I called and he looked my way from where he stood chatting and laughing with Krillin.

I nodded at the girls—soundly sleeping on the couch—and Goku smiled softly at them.

"Looks like the guests of honor have decided it's bedtime," said Krillin.

"It's well _past_ their bedtime," I said.

I wasn't angry. I knew they were going to have a late night. Our guests took that as their cue to leave, saying their hushed goodbyes to the birthday girls.

As Gohan walked Videl outside, Goku carefully lifted Tira off the couch. She didn't so much as twitch at the disturbance. His strong, so very gentle hands keeping her well supported, Goku brushed his nose against hers and then looked up at me.

I picked up Misu. Like her sister, she was sound asleep. Goku smiled down at Tira and Misu before leading us upstairs and into the girls' room my sweet boys lovingly repaired one year before.

Once we were sure they were sound asleep for the night, we tiptoed out of the room and down the hall, habitually stepping over a creaky floorboard just outside our bedroom.

I sighed as I sat down at my vanity and released my hair from its tight bun. "Ah, what a perfect day."

Goku's reflection nodded at me with a sleepy smile as he pulled his shirt and pants off. He looked he could hardly keep his eyes open.

Once in my nightgown, I joined him in bed and murmured, "Two wonderful boys and two beautiful girls."

His eyes closed, Goku sighed, a small smile pulling at the corners of his lips. "Yeah… I couldn't imagine it any other way."

"I think our family is complete."

Goku cracked an eye open, looking at me. "So… no more kids?"

I nodded as I watched his reaction. "What do you think?"

He was quiet a moment, brow furrowed in a faint, thoughtful frown aimed at the ceiling. After a few moments, he looked at me again. "I'm happy with them, too."

"Then it's settled."

Goku lifted an eyebrow. "But… how do we make sure we don't have another kid? I don't want to keep using those condoms."

"Neither do I. They're too expensive. What I have in mind is something a little more… permanent."

He turned to face me, his head propped on his hand. "Permanent…?"

I nodded. "Yes. I've been doing some reading up on it. There's something I can have done _or_ something you can have done."

His eyebrow climbed higher. "Something _I_ can have done…? But how…?"

"Yes. It's called a vasectomy."

Goku blinked. "Okay. And what's that?"

By the end of my brief explanation, his face had lost all color and he looked about ready to vomit. A hand flew to his crotch. "A-a doctor is gonna do what… With my _what_!?"


End file.
